


La vida es perfecta ¿oh no?

by JunaIzumi



Series: Crossvers [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Spencer, Crossver, F/M, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Peter is Tony son, Protective Tony Stark, Spencer is Tony husband
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado 6 años desde que Peter llego a la vida de Spencer y Stark ahora son la familia perfecta ¿Que pasa cuando un dios con ganas de venganza regresa para complicar la vida de Tony  el y su equipo regresaran a la accion, sumando los poderes nuevos de su hijo y un socio nuevo que no aparenta lo que es</p><p>secuela de : I need a heero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Que fue de sus vidas?

Peter Stark Reid: unico hijo del matrimonio Stark y heredero de la fortuna de Tony , tiene 13 años y va en 1ero de secundaria, en un viaje al museo de ciencias una araña radioactiva lo muerde dandole nuevos poderes. Adora a sus padres en especial a Spencer y esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Harry Osborn, sabe que tiene un tio que es dios osease Thor pero no lo conoce. 

Harry Osborn: tambien es hijo de millonarios, no sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos e ignora la identidad de Peter.

Spencer Stark: nuevamente "la damisela en desgracia" y esta vez por un dios que busca vengarse de los Vengadores principalmente de Tony , convirtiendolo en su "reina" pensaba en usar a Peter pero Spencer no lo dejo sacrificandose. Cuando Peter tenia 8 años su madre fallecio de un infarto. 

Anthony Stark: padre, heore y millonario, adora a Peter y se enfrenta a varios problemas entre ellos la ira de Loki y los nuevos poderes de su hijo, no deja que Peter luche con ellos provocando que Peter luche solo en las noches. 

Loki: esta en busca de venganza y logra escapar de su prision enterandose de la nueva familia de Stark forzando al castaño en ser su "reina" para conquistar al mundo . 

************************************** 

Peter ahora tiene 13 años y va en la secundaria publica de Nueva York, donde curiosamente el tio Coulson es director lo molestaban por ser hijos de rico pero las burlas pararon cuando conocio a Harry y Mary Jane,Spencer agradecio que los conociera porque estaba siendo mal infuenciado por Luke y Sam 

-levantate, no voy a repetirlo-dijo Spencer prendiendo la luz de la habitacion encontrandola un desastre 

-ya voy mama-se quejo Peter levantandose y el castaño regreso a la cocina donde Tony preparaba cafe. 

-¿Ya se levanto?-pregunto Tony besando sus labios

-si ya se levanto-dijo el castaño y escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse y Spencer empezo a preparar el desayuno 

Despues salio mas despierto y se sento para desayunar

-buenos dias papa-dijo Peter 

-hola Pet-dijo Tony y el se sirvio leche sola no le gustaba el cafe no entendia como sus padres les gustaba eso 

-buenos dias familia-dijo Bruce entrando al comedor y se sento con ellos

-buenos dias padrino-saludo Peter el y Jenifer eran sus padrinos y el castaño empezo a servir. 

-¿y la tia Natasha?-pregunto el castaño

-en SHIELD, debe de tener algun tipo de mision-dijo Tony tocando discretamente el trasero del menor el cual solo se sonrojo despues se desquitaria..

-mama, Harry va a quedarse a comer hoy tenemos un trabajo en equipo -dijo Peter

-¿De que es tu proyecto?-pregunto Tony

-el profesor quiere que hagamos un proyecto que ayude al medio ambiente-dijo Peter 

-eso es facil podrian hacer un insecticida que no perjudique a las plantas o una composta-aconsejo Bruce

-gracias padrino pero queremos hacerlo sin ayuda-dijo Peter aunque las tendria en cuenta Harry no era muy listo en cuanto a las ciencias se referia 

-eso esta bien, yo tratare de llegar antes para tener la comida lista, Tony vamonos sabes que a Luke Silvester le gusta la puntualidad-dijo Spencer y el gruñido de Tony no paso desapercivido para Peter

-odio a ese tipo, te juro que si vuelve a coquetear contigo desago el trato-dijo Tony

-¿Algo de lo que deba preocucarme?-pregunto Peter

-nada cariño tu padre esta siendo paranoico-dijo Spencer

-paranoico nada que, tu madre aun tiene sus encantos con los que me cautivo -dijo   
tony y el castaño golpeo su cabeza.

\- callate Tony-dijo Spencer sonrojado y Peter sonrie le gustaba ver a sus papas asi   
Habian acordado comer todos juntos si es que nada se interponia, Tony y Spence se fueron a la oficina y Peter a la escuela

-te vez preocupado-dijo Happy 

-dice papa que uno de sus clientes que coquetea con mama-dijo el castaño

-no le hara caso, llevan 8 años juntos y fue como amor a primera vista-el azcabeche sonrio, le gustaba contar esa historia y Peter la sabia porque Bruce y Jenifer se la platicaron una vez

Llegaron a la oficina,Tony contrato a otra secretaria para no cargarle tanto el trabajo al castaño (mama de Mary Jane) .

Llegaron a la escuela Harry y Mary Jane estaban esperandolo 

-creo que deberias decirselo-dijo Mary Jane

-¿Y si me odia? Si de por si Stark odia a mi padre no quiero perderlo-dijo Harry mirando a Peter como caminaba hacia ellos

-y si no lo haces alguien mas va a hacerlo-dijo la peliroja

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Peter besando la mejilla de la chica 

-nada olvidalo-dijo Mary Jane adelantandose para dejarlos solos

-el proyecto,ella ya tiene otro equipo asi que solo seremos tu y yo-dijo Harry

-eso me alegra-sonrio nerviosamente, la cercania del mayor lo ponia nervioso, nececitaria hablar con su madrina respecto a esto Bruce podria irle con el chisme a su padre y no quiere problemas.

En la oficina 

-Delia ¿Quien dejo estas flores?-pregunto Tony

-el Sr Silvester dijo que era para Spencer-dijo Delia nerviosa y Tony conto hasta el 10   
-¿Ya llego?-pregunto Tony 

-si esta en la sala de juntas-dijo Delia y Tony fue hacia alla seguido de su marido   
Encontrandolo sentado en su silla.

-Spencer querido recibiste las flores?-pregunto Luke intentando abrazar al castaño. 

-no te le acerques-Tony se interpuso entre ellos. 

\- oh vamos Stark ¿No conoces la palabra compartir?-pregunto el pelirojo burlon mirando a Stak 

-agradece que no tengo mi traje-dijo Tony 

\- sin tu armadura no eres nada Stark-dijo Luke para prenderlo mas

-soy ex agente federal asi que te pido que mantengas tu distancia-dijo Spencer y Luke sonrio y se quito de la silla,esperaron a otros socios y empezaron con la junta. 

Spencer tenia un presentimiento respecto a Luke y esperaba que eso se le quitara lo que no esperaba era la verdadera identidad de Silvester...

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2:Sentimientos Ocultos

El resto de la mañana Harry paso debatiendose entre si hablar con Peter de sus sentimientos oh no a Peter pues no queria mas problemas entre su padre y Anthony pero tampoco queria que alguien mas le robara el corazon de Peter.

Era la hora del almuerzo y esperaban a Peter, eran de los pocos que no compraban almuerzo.

A Harry le dio un vuelvo en el corazon cuando vio a Peter cubriendose la cara con un libro.

-dejame ver-demando Mary Jane tratando que quitarle el libro

-estoy bien, me peque con la puerta del baño-se excuso Peter pero los dos no le creyeron

-dejame adivinar fue Sam ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry y Peter no tuvo mas remedio que asentir con su cabeza y Harry salio molesto para buscar al nuevo.

-hay no-nurmuo Mary Jane y fueron tras el.

Mientras tanto en Industrias Stark Tony libraba su propia batalla y Spencer trataba de evitar que Tony matara a Luke

-si a Norman Osborn que es padre del amigo de Peter no se las vendi mucho menos a ti-gruño Tony pues tenia pensado comprar esas acciones de Smith para volver a tener control en la compañia pues tuvo un tiempo de crissi y tuvo que vender unas acciones pero Smith estaba viejo y cansado y decide venderlas pero no sabe a quien.

-lo mas conveniente seria que el Sr Silvester sea quien las compre-dijo Chang y los otros dos accionistas asintieron con su cabeza

-¿Ya no confian en mi?-pregunto Peter

-¿Cuando nos has presentado un buen proyecto?-pregunto Chang y Tony se quedo callado

-pues ya soy padre de Familia y debo cuidar de mi familia pero no eh descuidaod mis obligaciones -dijo Anthony

-si en un mes no presentas un buen proyecto, le daremos las acciones a Silvester-dijo Chang y este sonrio con superioridad, porque si el las compraba eso significaria problemas para el millonario, pues tambien seria socio mayoritario y atraia problemas.

-al final trabajaras para mi querido Spencer, quiero una oficina como la se Stark -dijo Silvester sonriendole coquetamente el castaño lo ignoro y se fue con su marido a la oficina de el, aunque tenga 38 años Spencer sigue teniendo los encantos que hechizo a Tony.

-hoy llegare tarde, revisare mis proyectos para ver que puedo hacer de nuevo-dijo Tony

-bien, le dire a Peter que no llegaremos a comer-iba a sacar su telefono su esposo no lo dejo

\- no vete tu nunca ah comido solo, ademas ahi estara Osborn-dijo Tony mientras empezaba a teclear

-esta bien me ire cuando termine mi turno,no vas a tener problemas en arreglar esto -dijo Spencer iba a besar su mejilla pero Tony beso sus labios e hizo que se sentara en sus piernas

-no se que haria sin ti-pegaron sus frentes no sabian que Silvester habia precenciado todo eso

-seras mio Spencer-penso el misterioso hombre mientras caminaba hacia la oficina que le habian asignado. Se pusieron a trabajar para que a las tres Spencer estuviera libre y se fuera con Peter a comer.

Mientras tanto

Harry buscaba a Sam por los pasillos lo encontro en el patio con Dany y Eva Luke no estaba..

-aparecio la niñera de Stark-dijo Sam burlon

-¿Que diablos pasa contigo? Metete con alguien de tu tamaño -reto Harry dispuesto a pegarle

-¿Oh de tu billetera?-pregunto Sam,los molestaban por ser los ricos en una escuela publica

-Harry anda vamonos no vale la pena-dijo Peter jalando su brazo

-esto quedara en tu expediente-minto Mary Jane

-esta bien, la proxima vez te ira peor-dijo Harry y se metieron a un salon vacio.

-¿Estas loco?-pregunto Peter

-lo siento, no soporto que te hagan esto que nos molesten por nuestras clases sociales-dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla golpeada y la chica sonrojada les dio la espalda

-gracias pero le dire al tio Steve cuando regrese de su mision si me da clases de defensa-se alejo de Harry su cercania lo hacia ponerse nervioso aun no sabe porque.

La campana sono y entraron a sus clases

A la hora de la salida Happy estaba esperandolos

-buena suerte chicos-se despidio Mary Jane

-¿Te llevamos?-pregunto el castaño

-nah, me ire caminando-dijo MJane y se subieron al auto, Peter le habia pedido cambiar el auto a su papa porque antes lo traia un una limo.

-hola Happy-sonrio Peter

-hola Peter, joven Osborn ¿Que tal la escuela?-pregunto el hombre de confiansa de Tony Mientras avanzaban hacia la torre

-todo bien Happy ¿Y mis padres?-pregunto Peter

-Spencer vendra a comer con ustedes y Tony tiene trabajo-dijo Happy

-de seguro lo hace para evitarme-murmuro Peter

-descuida no es cierto-dijo el menor sonriendole, el y Harry han estado juntos desde primaria fue el primer amigo que hizo Peter.

Llegaron a la torre, Spencer no habia llegado aun, habia un embotellamiento en la calle 4 y se fueron a la habitacion de Peter para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto

-insisto en el insecticida que no daña las plantas-dijo Bruce en la puerta

-yo habia pensado en una composta-dijo Harry

-tenemos que ganar tenemos que hacer algo bueno el tio Coulson sera imparcial en esto-dijo el muy pronto hombre araña.

Una hora despues Spencer llego y se sentaron a comer, pidieron pizza. solo Bruce noto la mejilla levemente hinchada de su ahijado.

Empezaron a hacer un borrador del proyecto mientras Spencer en el despacho buscaba la forma de ayudar a su esposo, el tambien es un genio deberia de pensar en algo ¿No?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se fue tarde habian acabado el boceto del insecticida y mañana empezarian a armarlo Happy llevo a Harry a su casa

Spencer hablaba con Jennifer sobre su nuevo embarazo y estaba teniendo algunas complicaciones, Henry tiene la misma edad de Peter y se querian como primos Jack era el mas grande de los tres iba en su ultimo año d secundaria.

-hola madrina-saludo Peter acercandose a la camara

-hola Pet ¿que tal la escuela?-pregunto JJ

-bien, ¿Sera niño o niña?-pregunto Peter la rubia sonrio.

-sera niña-JJ sonrio tuvo que irse porque Will ya habia regresado de trabajar se despidieron.

 

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Spencer al ver el rostro pensativo de su hijo

 

-¿No quisieron tener mas hijos?-pregunto Peter y Spencer sonrio, el mismo le hizo la pregunta a su madre hace muchos años.

 

-¿Para que mezclarnos con la perfeccion, somos felices contigo-dijo Spencer besando su mejilla y Peter sonrio por lo que dijo su padre ademas la relacion de sus padres empezo como "amor a primera vista" segun las historias de sus padrinos , le echaba ganas a la escuela y no andaba en malos pasos

 

-¿Tienes hambre? Quedo pizza-dijo Peter

 

-vamos que tu padre llegara tarde-dijo Spencer Y fueron al comedor Bruce tenia trabajo en el hospital y Steve estaba con Tasha en una mision, vivian todos juntos.

 

Tony llego en la madrugada cansado, se dejo caer en el sillon no tenia las suficientes ganas de llegar a la habitacion y tampoco queria despertar a su esposo, Spencer escucho ruidos y se levanto, era Tony regreso por una cobija y una almohada y se las acomodo a su esposo

 

-Spencer-murmuro Tony somnoliento y Spencer sonrio y regreso a su cuarto sin antes revisar a Peter y volvio a dormir.

 

A la manaña siguiente

 

Peter se levanto temprano pues tenia entendido que Steve llegaba de una mision y queria pedirle clases sin que sus padres de enteraran. Vio a su padre dormido en el sillon y fue a hacerle la maldad de despertarlo,Tony empezaba a desperatrse escucho ruidos en la cocina y supuso que era Bruce pues Spencer a veces se levantaba tarde. 

 

-vamos papa levantate, quiero mostrarte el borrador-dijo Peter

 

-¡Estoy despierto!-grito Tony y fueron al cuarto del castaño menor para ver el borrador del insecticida y le mostro los planos,Bruce les ayudo un poco.

 

-mmm tengo una pieza que sustituiria a esta para que se mueva por si sola-dijo Tony

 

-me dijiste que no podia entrar ahi-se quejo Peter

 

-pero vamos a entrar juntos-dijo Tony y Spencer estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a sus chicos trabajar y se acordo porque Tony le habia prohibido a Peter entrar al laboratorio

 

Flash Back

 

Peter llevaba tres meses en la torre le decia mama a Spencer pero aun no podia decirle papa a Tony , Spencer estaba mirando una pelicula mientras Tony salia de bañarse, tuvo entrenamiento con Steve

 

-cariño ¿y Peter?-pregunto Tony

 

-¿No estaba contigo?-pregunto Spencer su corazon habia empezado a latir mas fuerte

 

-no, yo me estaba bañando pense que estaria contigo-dijo Tony

 

-Peter esta en el laboratorio-dijo Jarvis y los corrieron escaleras abajo cuando escucharon un ruido Peter se habia caido de la silla queriendo alcanzar un jugete que dejo la noche anterior cuando habia visto trabajar a su papa y empezaba a llorar el millonario abrazo a su hijo y despues lo reviso.

 

-¿Estas bien? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!-dijo Tony tratando de no elevar la voz.

 

-¿Van a regresarme al orfanato?-pregunto Peter a punto de llorar

 

-no mi amor solo no quiero que te lastimes-dijo Tony

 

-si papa-Tony sonrio y los tres salieron del laboratorio.

 

Fin Flash Back

 

 

-¿Mis chicos trabajando desde temprano?-pregunto Spencer hacercandose a ellos,beso los labios de Tony y la mejilla del castaño menor

 

-si mama, tenemos que ganar esto,es importante para Harry-dijo Peter y Spencer sabia que Harry siempre buscaba la aprobacion de Norman

 

-el desayuno esta casi listo-dijo Spencer y dejaron los planos y fueron a cambiarse

Se bañaron y se cambiaron, Peter tenia educacion fisica no llevaba uniforme.

 

-odio los martes-se quejo Peter

 

\- animo hijo, solo es una materia mas-dijo Tony

 

-por eso dependes de la tecnologia-se escucho una voz, era Steve que regresaba de una mision Tony iba pero menos constante pues ya era padre de famillia y vivian todos juntos.

 

-¡tio Steve!-solto Peter alegre pues sus problemas se habian solucionado.

 

-¿Te pongo un plato?-pregunto Spencer

 

-no te levantes, quiero dormir un rato, despues desayuno algo-dijo Steve

 

-le llevare algo de comer-dijo Peter y fue junto a Spencer a la cocina para llevarselo en una bandeja, la puerta estaba abierta y entro

 

-gracias hijo, no debiste molestarte-dijo Steve reciviendo la comida, le encantaban los guisos del castaño 

 

-quiero contarte un secreto tio mas bien nececito un consejo-dijo Peter sentandose junto a el

 

-dime, te escucho ¿Te gusta Mary Jane? -pregunto Steve mientras empezaba a comer

 

-no, de echo es un busca pleitos se llama Sam-dijo Peter y Steve lo entendio si le gustaba alguien pero no era Mary Jane

 

-¿Quieres clases de defensa?-lo vio asentir

-sera dificil Happy siempre pasa por ti-dijo Steve

 

-despues de clases puedo decirles que me ire caminando con Harry y Mary Jane-opino Peter Pues estaba desesperado.

 

-si claro, yo encantado conozco un lugar ¿Que te parece mañana? Hoy quiero descansar -Steve sonrio el no queria que Peter fuera igual que Steve.

 

 

-claro por mi no hay problema-dijo el castaño menor.

 

Despues de desayunar Spencer y Tony se fueron a la oficina y Happy llevo a Peter a la escuela. Al llegar a la oficina Spencer miro que habia en su escritorio una caja de ssu chocolates favoritos, eran finos y no tenian una tarjeta pegada.

 

-dime que fuiste tu-dijo Spencer pero la verdad era que Tony no fue apenas el sabado le habia llevado varias cajas de esos chocolates.

 

-espero que te guste mi regalo-el rubio se acerco a Spencer.

 

-los unicos que podemos regalarle cosas somos Peter y yo y Bruce tal vez-gruño Tony

 

-¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunti Spencer para evitar una pelea y le regreso la caja

 

-ven querido, quiero que redactes una carta-dijo Luke y Spencer lo siguio

 

-espera amor, puede ir Delia-dijo Tony

 

-recuerda que soy un ex agente federal-el castaño le guiño el ojo y siguio al rival de Tony

 

-Delia, dame mi pelota, esta en el escriotiro de Spencer-la chica se apresuro en traerla y darsela a Tony.

 

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Cita a la fuerza y arañas asesinas…

Spencer estaba en el baño después de hablar con Luke no entendía que es lo que tiene que volvió loco a ese hombre, se miró en el espejo, a pesar de sus 38 años no se veía descuidado como otros hombres se cuidaba, se dejó el cabello un poco largo porque a Tony le gustaba así y aunque odiaba el ejercicio a veces entrenaba con Tony y Steve en el gimnasio pero era muy poco por lo regular solo los observaba, la puerta se abrió era Tony iba a responderle cuando Tony unio sus labios en un beso hambriento y se metieron al baño.

-¿Porque no renuncias? No tienes por qué trabajar- dijo Tony

-me volveré loco si no trabajo amor, confia en mi todo estara bien-dijo Spencer

-confió en ti amor, pero en el no-dijo Tony y salieron, Tony empezó a trabajar en un proyecto nuevo para que Silvester no se quedara con las acciones y dejara en paz a Spencer. Tal vez ya no haya guerras o invasiones de extraterrestres o dioses de Asgard , pero si tienen sus propios problemas.

El camión de la escuela va llegando al museo de ciencias y los adolescentes bajaron entusiasmados algunos por el museo y otros porque se suspendieron las clases

-no se separen ¡Stark camina rápido! -grito Coulson que fue con el profesor de ciencias por petición del mismo Stark-me debes un favor-pensó Coulson mientras los estudiantes se formaban.

-¿Y ese señor sigue acosando a Spencer?-pregunto Harry

-Si y papa está loco de celos-dijo Peter

-algo me dice mi mama pero no te preocupes Spencer nunca va a dejar a Tony-dijo Mary Jane .

-tienen razon-el chico sonrió pero Flash aprovecho que estaba distraído para chocar con Peter y tropezara, Harry lo sostuvo y sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros y siguieron caminando, hicieron un recorrido con el profesor Peter tomaba fotografías mientras que Harry hacia anotaciones para un trabajo que tienen que entregar.

Después les dieron dos horas para ver lo que quisieran y regresaron al segundo piso donde había una exposición de arañas donde estaban genéticamente modificadas y habían de diferentes tamaños.

-mis padres no me dejan tener mascotas-se quejó Peter

-por algo será dejaste morir el pez dorado que te regale en tu ultimo cumpleaños-se quejó Harry.

-no sabía que se le tenía que cambiar agua-se quejó Peter. Harry nego con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo fotografiarte?-pregunto el heredero de los Osborn

-si claro ¿Dónde me pongo? -pregunto Peter algo coqueto.

-hu mira cerca de las arañas-señalo el castaño y Peter le hizo caso, se estaban divirtiendo y tomo varias fotografías donde Peter hacia poses muy chistosas, y una que otra provocativa, Mary Jane los dejo solos a propósito tal vez ahi Harry se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos

No notaban que una araña se acercaba a Peter y mordió su muñeca haciéndolo brincar.

-¿Estas bien?-preocupado se acercó y tomo su mano para ver la herida no vio nada pero Peter sintio la mordida del animal pero empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado.

-algo me mordió- insistio Peter

-llegando a la escuela vamos a la enfermería-dijo Harry

-estoy bien no es nada-dijo Peter y fueron a buscar a Mary Jane, Harry suspiro tiene que encontrar el momento perfecto.

Tony y Spencer planeaban el desfile que hacen cada año por motivo del día del niño, empezaron a hacerlo cuando Peter estaba chiquito y seguían haciéndolo era el más popular del momento.

-dime que no iras a cenar con el-dijo Tony

\- es una cena de negocios-dijo Spencer pues tiene otros planes, ganarse la confianza de Luke para convencerlo de venderle sus acciones una llamada por parte de Harry les cambio los planes,Spencer se regreso a la casa, pues Peter no estaba sintiendose bien

-los museos y los niños no se llevan bien-dijo Tony

-te mantendré informado-dijo Spencer y busco el mercedes de Tony en el estacionamiento encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba su "acosador"

-estoy esperando tu respuesta-dijo Luke entregándole una tarjeta con la dirección del restaurante

-lo siento, hoy no, mi hijo es primero lleva a Delia-le regreso la tarjeta

-cambiare la fecha de la reunión, me interesa llevarte a ti, tienes memoria eidetica-dijo Luke y Spencer se aliviaba que por ahi iba el asunto, se metio y arranco hacia la casa

Harry miraba a Peter dormir, Se quedó esperando hasta que Spencer llegara pues Jarvis le dijo que no habia nadie en la casa Peter se habia desmayado en el camino a la torre y tenia fiebre todo le parecia tan extraño.

En unos 15 minutos llego Spencer y sonrio al ver que su hijo no se habia quedado solo

-Harry ¿Como esta mi hijo? -pregunto Spencer

-hola Spencer, Peter tiene algo de fiebre y se quedo dormido y no queria dejarlo solo -dijo Harry omitiéndole sobre el desmayo en el auto.

-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo para el-acaricio su mejilla y Harry sonrio al parecer le caia bien a Spencer pero a Tony no y eso le impedia decirle sus sentimientos al castaño

\- ya me voy mantenme informado-se sonrieron y Spencer lo acompaño al ascensor

-¿Le dijo a Happy que te lleve?-pregunto Spencer

-tomare un taxi- espero a que la puerta se abriera y Spencer regreso con Peter, el diagnóstico del doctor que fue a ver a Peter fue que pesco un resfriado dejando a ambos padres más tranquilos, Tony se había salido para estar con ellos

En la noche Peter se despertó y Spencer estaba a su lado leyéndole un libro como lo hacía su madre con el

-¿Mama?-pregunto Peter con voz rasposa

-aqui estoy cariño, descansa-Peter asintio y volvio a dormise Tony estaba en el laboratorio ya tenia una idea para el proyecto que pedian los accionistas y asi estaba al pendiente de su hijo.

-te protegere-lo arropo con cuidado y se recostó junto a el, alrededor de las 11 Tony fue a verlos y sonrio al ver que estaban dormidos juntos, se acostó al otro lado de Peter y los tapo a ambos sin saber que la vida de los tres en especial la de Peter cambiaria en los próximos días...

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 6: Sam se sale con la suya

Capítulo 6: Sam se sale con la suya 

 

Al da siguiente Peter fue a la escuela, Harry paso por el para descontento de Tony, Spencerno podía pedir mas, A Harry le daba gusto saber que Peter estaba bien, siempre estaba muy energético.

Tony y Spencer llegaron a la oficina Delia preocupada se acerco a su jefe.

-¿Qué pasa Delia?-pregunto Tony

-convocaron una junta de ultimo momento, no me dejaron localizarlos-dijo Delia y Tony pensó lo peor.

-esos malditos-dijo Tony y Spencer fue tras el para asegurarse de que no mate a nadie 

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Se supone que yo soy el presidente-dijo Tony molesto al ver a Luke sentado en su silla y sonriendo con maldad 

-no querido Tony soy yo el nuevo socio mayoritario, no podras tomar deciciones sin antes aprobarlas yo-dijo Luke y Spencer inmediatamente pensó en el desfile del dia del niño en dos meses, lo hacían desde antes de tener a Peter 

-¿Cómo conseguiste tantas acciones’-pregunto Spencer 

-ayer hable con Smith y me vendio sus acciones el viejo se fue a un retiro espiritual en cancun-sonrio Luke con soberbia 

-ese maldito-dijo Tony

-como socio mayoritario, exigo una mejor oficina y a tu secretario-dijo Luke y Tony sabia que esto ya era personal

-de ninguna…-Tony iba a empezar a pelear pero Spencer lo detuvo. 

-esta bien danos un dia para mover las cosas de Tony a la oficina que esta bajo-dijo Spencer, Tony suspiro ¿Qué haría sin el?

-me parece perfecto, tienen todo el dia de hoy-dijop Luke sonriendo con satisfacción, es una pena que no pueda darle un “unifrome” al castaño se veria bastante bien y Spencer saco a Tony antes de que matara a nadie 

Peter y Harry caminaban hacia el salón conversando sobre la feria de ciencias 

-el niño rico y su guardaespaldas ¿Cuánto te pagan Osborn?-´pregunto Sam

-ignoralo-volvio a murmurar el pelirrojo 

-¿me tienes miedo? ¿llamaras a tu mami? -pregunto Sam y Puño de Hierro negó con su cabeza, Sam se estaba buscando uan buena paliza y Peter estaba hartándose ya tenia mucho tiempo aguantándolo primero Flash y despues Sam y para su suerte el puñetazo que le dio a Sam cayo en sus labios.

-parece que alguien estuvo entrenando-dijo Powerman 

-esto se pondrá mal-dijo Eva y nunca se equivocaba 

-¡eres hombre muerto Stark!-rugio Sam lanzándose sobre Peter el cual intento defenderse los demás estudiantes grirtaban ¡pelea! ¡pelea! 

-¿Qué haces viendo? ¡separalos! O el director Coulson se enterara-grito Mary Jane a Harry

-dejalos, Peter lo nececita-dijo Harry y Mary Jane negó con la cabeza 

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Coulson la bolita se disperso dejando a los involucrados se esperaba a quien sea, menos a Stark encima de Sam

-Stark, Rodriguez a mi oficina-dijo Coulson 

-pero el empezo-dijo Sam 

-a mi oficina los dos ahora-rugio Coulson, suspiro cansado, cuando acepto su nuevo puesto nunca pensó que lidiaría con adolecentes y busca pleitos, una vez en la oficina marco los telefenos de los padres de Sam y Peter

Spencer y Tony estaban sacando las cosas de Tony para cambiarlos

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Peter?-pregunto Tony derrotado 

-vamos a recuperarnos de esto-beso los labios de Tony, en eso Delia entra a la oficina 

-Spencer hablan de la escuela de Peter-dijo la peliroja y Spencer fue rápido a contestar 

-Spencer, hola ¿Qué tan rápido uedes venir a ala escuela?-pregunto Coulson era mas fácil tratar estos asuntos con el castaño que con Anthony

-15 minutos tenemos una situación aquí ¿mi hijo esta bien Phil?-pregunto Spencer

-gracias-dijo Coulson y colgaron Spencer agarro un taxi para ir a la escuela de su hijo, sabia que lo molestaban solo que Peter no ah querido decirle nada lo comprendia mejor que nadie, la mama de Sam llego antes y Sam le estuvo mintiendo diciéndole que Peter siempre lo molstaba por ser “pobre” y esta vez según Sam se paso, cuando Spencer llego hablaron los 5. 

-no voy a dejar que no tenga un castigo, solo por tener el apellido Stark, el respeto se gana-dijo la mama de Sam molesta y Peter no podía creer todo lo qe escuchaba el que debería estar molesto con todo eso es Spencer pero ya no dijo nada.

-Peter es un buen niño, jamas ah molestado a nadie-dijo Spencer

-quiero justicia-dijo la mama de Sam este sonreía triunfal

-Spencer lo siento, no puedo ser imparcial en esto-dijol Coulson a lo que el castaño tuvo que asentir a regañadientes, a solas le sacaría toda la verdad a Peter, suspendieron dos semanas a Peter Sam sonrio y el y su mama se retiraron

-cariño, dime la verdad se que no iniciaste esa pelea-dijo Spencer una vez que se quedaron los tres 

-si el la inicio siempre me molesta-dijo Peter

-¿y porque nunca me dijiste nada?-pregunto Coulson 

-no lo se, solo se que quiero que esto se acabe-derramo unas lagrimas y Spencer lo abrazo 

-disminuire tu castigo a una semana si le pegaste-dijo Coulson

-esta bien director, no tendrá problemas, tomaremos las dos semanas, vamos a la oficina-dijo Spencer

-¿oficina? ¿debo saber algo?-pregunto Peter

-larga historia, Luke silvester es el socio mayoritario pero vamos a recuperarla-dijo Spencer. En los pasillos se encontraron con un preocupado Harry   
-dile toda la verdad o lo dire yo-dijo Harry

-descuida Harry se la verdad no tendrá problemas-dijo Spencer y Harry se alivio a escuchar eso y se fueron a las oficinas y ayudaron a Tony a reinstalarse

-¿debo preocuparme?-pregunto Tony viendo a Peter en la oficina 

-no, yo me encargo-dijo Spencer y ambos se sonrieron lo menos que Tony necesitaba eran mas preocupaciones, algo dentro del castaño menor vibro y jalo a Spencer antes de que unos libros se cayeran sobre su cabeza

-buenos reflejos-dijo Tony y tocaron la puerta

-ya llegaron las hamburguesas que pidieron-dijo Delia

-yo voy-dijo Peter y fue a recogerlas dejando a Tony pensativo respecto a lo que paso…

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Sam se sale con la suya 

 

Al da siguiente Peter fue a la escuela, Harry paso por el para descontento de Tony, Spencerno podía pedir mas, A Harry le daba gusto saber que Peter estaba bien, siempre estaba muy energético.

Tony y Spencer llegaron a la oficina Delia preocupada se acerco a su jefe.

-¿Qué pasa Delia?-pregunto Tony

-convocaron una junta de ultimo momento, no me dejaron localizarlos-dijo Delia y Tony pensó lo peor.

-esos malditos-dijo Tony y Spencer fue tras el para asegurarse de que no mate a nadie 

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Se supone que yo soy el presidente-dijo Tony molesto al ver a Luke sentado en su silla y sonriendo con maldad 

-no querido Tony soy yo el nuevo socio mayoritario, no podras tomar deciciones sin antes aprobarlas yo-dijo Luke y Spencer inmediatamente pensó en el desfile del dia del niño en dos meses, lo hacían desde antes de tener a Peter 

-¿Cómo conseguiste tantas acciones’-pregunto Spencer 

-ayer hable con Smith y me vendio sus acciones el viejo se fue a un retiro espiritual en cancun-sonrio Luke con soberbia 

-ese maldito-dijo Tony

-como socio mayoritario, exigo una mejor oficina y a tu secretario-dijo Luke y Tony sabia que esto ya era personal

-de ninguna…-Tony iba a empezar a pelear pero Spencer lo detuvo. 

-esta bien danos un dia para mover las cosas de Tony a la oficina que esta bajo-dijo Spencer, Tony suspiro ¿Qué haría sin el?

-me parece perfecto, tienen todo el dia de hoy-dijop Luke sonriendo con satisfacción, es una pena que no pueda darle un “unifrome” al castaño se veria bastante bien y Spencer saco a Tony antes de que matara a nadie 

Peter y Harry caminaban hacia el salón conversando sobre la feria de ciencias 

-el niño rico y su guardaespaldas ¿Cuánto te pagan Osborn?-´pregunto Sam

-ignoralo-volvio a murmurar el pelirrojo 

-¿me tienes miedo? ¿llamaras a tu mami? -pregunto Sam y Puño de Hierro negó con su cabeza, Sam se estaba buscando uan buena paliza y Peter estaba hartándose ya tenia mucho tiempo aguantándolo primero Flash y despues Sam y para su suerte el puñetazo que le dio a Sam cayo en sus labios.

-parece que alguien estuvo entrenando-dijo Powerman 

-esto se pondrá mal-dijo Eva y nunca se equivocaba 

-¡eres hombre muerto Stark!-rugio Sam lanzándose sobre Peter el cual intento defenderse los demás estudiantes grirtaban ¡pelea! ¡pelea! 

-¿Qué haces viendo? ¡separalos! O el director Coulson se enterara-grito Mary Jane a Harry

-dejalos, Peter lo nececita-dijo Harry y Mary Jane negó con la cabeza 

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Coulson la bolita se disperso dejando a los involucrados se esperaba a quien sea, menos a Stark encima de Sam

-Stark, Rodriguez a mi oficina-dijo Coulson 

-pero el empezo-dijo Sam 

-a mi oficina los dos ahora-rugio Coulson, suspiro cansado, cuando acepto su nuevo puesto nunca pensó que lidiaría con adolecentes y busca pleitos, una vez en la oficina marco los telefenos de los padres de Sam y Peter

Spencer y Tony estaban sacando las cosas de Tony para cambiarlos

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Peter?-pregunto Tony derrotado 

-vamos a recuperarnos de esto-beso los labios de Tony, en eso Delia entra a la oficina 

-Spencer hablan de la escuela de Peter-dijo la peliroja y Spencer fue rápido a contestar 

-Spencer, hola ¿Qué tan rápido uedes venir a ala escuela?-pregunto Coulson era mas fácil tratar estos asuntos con el castaño que con Anthony

-15 minutos tenemos una situación aquí ¿mi hijo esta bien Phil?-pregunto Spencer

-si Peter esta bien, gracias-dijo Coulson y colgaron Spencer agarro un taxi para ir a la escuela de su hijo, sabia que lo molestaban solo que Peter no ah querido decirle nada lo comprendia mejor que nadie, la mama de Sam llego antes y Sam le estuvo mintiendo diciéndole que Peter siempre lo molstaba por ser “pobre” y esta vez según Sam se paso, cuando Spencer llego hablaron los 5. 

-no voy a dejar que no tenga un castigo, solo por tener el apellido Stark, el respeto se gana-dijo la mama de Sam molesta y Peter no podía creer todo lo qe escuchaba el que debería estar molesto con todo eso es Spencer pero ya no dijo nada.

-Peter es un buen niño, jamas ah molestado a nadie-dijo Spencer

-quiero justicia-dijo la mama de Sam este sonreía triunfal

-Spencer lo siento, no puedo ser imparcial en esto-dijol Coulson a lo que el castaño tuvo que asentir a regañadientes, a solas le sacaría toda la verdad a Peter, suspendieron dos semanas a Peter Sam sonrio y el y su mama se retiraron

-cariño, dime la verdad se que no iniciaste esa pelea-dijo Spencer una vez que se quedaron los tres 

-si el la inicio siempre me molesta-dijo Peter

-¿y porque nunca me dijiste nada?-pregunto Coulson 

-no lo se, solo se que quiero que esto se acabe-derramo unas lagrimas y Spencer lo abrazo 

-disminuire tu castigo a una semana si le pegaste-dijo Coulson

-esta bien director, no tendrá problemas, tomaremos las dos semanas, vamos a la oficina-dijo Spencer

-¿oficina? ¿debo saber algo?-pregunto Peter

-larga historia, Luke silvester es el socio mayoritario pero vamos a recuperarla-dijo Spencer. En los pasillos se encontraron con un preocupado Harry 

-dile toda la verdad o lo dire yo-dijo Harry

-descuida Harry se la verdad no tendrá problemas-dijo Spencer y Harry se alivio a escuchar eso y se fueron a las oficinas y ayudaron a Tony a reinstalarse}

-¿debo preocuparme?-pregunto Tony viendo a Peter en la oficina 

-no, yo me encargo-dijo Spencer y ambos se sonrieron lo menos que Tony necesitaba eran mas preocupaciones, algo dentro del castaño menor vibro y jalo a Spencer antes de que unos libros se cayeran sobre su cabeza

-buenos reflejos-dijo Tony y tocaron la puerta

-ya llegaron las hamburguesas que pidieron-dijo Delia

-yo voy-dijo Peter y fue a recogerlas dejando a Tony pensativo respecto a lo que paso…

Continuara


	7. Capítulo 7: Viaje inesperado

Capítulo 7: Viaje inesperado 

Ha pasado mes desde Luke es el socio mayoritario y aunque Tony seguía siendo influyente cualquier decisión Luke la debe de consultar primero con él para ver si la aprobaba, Bruce entrenaba a Peter los jueves y viernes cuando Spencer y Tony salían a comer con algunos ejecutivos para tenerlos de su lado. 

-¿ya viste esto? ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes hace algo? -pregunto Spencer enseñándole un periódico

-si es algo sobre la empresa no me interesa-dijo Tony

-Anthony por favor-dijo el castaño y Tony le hizo caso a su esposo y leyó el periódico 

“ chico enmascarado ¿héroe o amenaza?” y una fotografía borrosa del arácnido

-¿lo recluto SHIELD?-pregunto Tony

-nadie lo sabe tiene poco que empezó a parecer-dijo Coulson abriendo la puerta 

-¿nadie sabe tocar?-pregunto Tony

-lo hize pero no me escucharon-Phil se sento en la otra silla y esperaba poder hablar de esto con Stark y parece que llego en el momento justo. 

\- ¿y eso porque me tiene que importar? No tiene nada que ver con mi equipo-dijo Tony

 

-pero tiene unas increíbles habilidades podría ser la nueva genercion de super herores habla con el-dijo Phil

-voy a pensarlo ¿Por qué no se lo pides al capitán? El tiene mas carisma para eso que yo-dijo Tony, en eso suena el teléfono de Spencer y este contesto

-Stark- respondio Reid por inercia 

-¿Spencer? ¡gracias a dios que contestas! -dijo Jennifer

-¿JJ todo esta bien?¿Henry esta bien?-pregunto Spencer

-si Henry esta bien pero es Rossi-dijo la rubia, todos estaban en el hospital

-¿Qué tiene David?-pregunto Spencer y Tony se acerco a Spencer sabia que Rossi era como un padre para su esposo

-le dispararon, esta en terapia intensiva ¿Qué tan rápido puedes venir?-pregunto JJ

-puedo arreglar un jet , ¿es grave?-pregunto Spencer

-los ignotos, el perfil decía que era uno con personalidad multiple pero en realidad eran dos, se separo de Hotch y le disparo en el abdomen -dijo JJ

-las cosas no están muy bien por aquí-dijo Spencer Jenifer sabia algo respecto a eso por Henry 

-después de la ciruigia los doctores nos dijieron que Rossi estuvo delirando tu nombre y el de Peter-dijo JJ

-hare los arreglos, gracias por avisarme-ambos colgaron y Spencer abrazo a Tony

-vere si algún jet esta disponible para llevarte y le echare ojo a Pet en la escuela -dijo Phil

-gracias Phil -dijo Tony y Phil los dejo solos

-no puedo perderlo-murmuro Spencer

-no vas a perderlo, esta noche estarás a su lado, cuidare de Peter-dijo Tony y Spencer asintió y regreso a la torre 

En Quantico

-¿hablaste con el?-pregunto Morgan

-tenía que hacerlo, Rossi estuvo diciendo su nombre y el de Pet-dijo Jennifer preocupada

-va a ponerse bien, esto no es nada-Hotch animo al equipo, Ashley ls nueva integrante no sabia quiénes eran Spencer y Peter pues tenia poco tiempo con el equipo Emily se fue a la interpool y el castaño no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar al castaño. 

-perdónenme por preguntar ¿ese Spencer del que hablan es hijo de Rossi? -pregunto Ashley

-algo asi , Spencer era un miembro de este equipo en un caso conocio a Anthony Stark y se enamoraron, decidio quedarse con el-dijo JJ

-y supongo que Peter es su nieto-dijo Aslhey pues todo esta historia le parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas 

-algo asi, pasare primero por Henry a la preparatoria y por Spencer al aeropuerto-dijo JJ

-bien voy a quedarme con el, Hotch nececita regresar a la oficina para darle a Cruz el reporte-dijo Garcia 

Spencer regreso a la torre aun sin creer que le hubieran disparado a Rossi lo esperaba de Morgan porque siempre se arriesgaba, tuvo un recuerdo de su boda

-flash back-

-por fin estamos solos, te Juro Anthony si haces derramar una sola lagrima a Spencer nadie va a encontras tu cadáver-dijo Rossi 

-estoy conciente de esto, jamas eh amado a nadie como Spencer suegro-bromeo Anthony 

La puerta se abre un Spencer semi ebrio entro al cuarto, Tony lo noto por su forma de caminar y lo sujeto antes de que se cayera al suelo

-¿Cuánto has bebido?-pregunto Tony

-cuatro copas, a tus amigos les gusta beber-se quejo el castaño

-¿Cuáles amigos?¿estuviste bebiendo con Clint o con Rhodey?-pregunto Tony

-con ambos, anda vamos a bailar-dijo Spencer y a Rossi se le había olvidado lo simple que podría ser Spencer cuando se emborrachaba, el castaño agarro a su esposo y empezaron a moverse y Rossi dejo solos a la pareja

Fin flash back

Tony lidiaría más tarde con Luke y por qué Spencer no estaba en su puesto ahorita la familia es primero.   
Phil le aviso a Spencer que tenía un jet listo para el en la tarde y este solo esperaba que Peter llegara para avisarle que estará ausente unos días pero Tony se quedaba con ek .

-me saludas al viejo Rossi cuidare de ambos-dijo Bruce y Spencer recordó que a veces a Tony se le olvidaba comer más aun cuando estaba metido en diseños nuevos de sus armaduras como ahora. 

-le mandare tus saludos, solo espero que sea un simple susto-dijo Spencer, llevaba maleta pequeña, esperaba no tener que quedarse varios días 

-ya verás que si-dijo Bruce y Clint entro al cuarto

-¿saldrás de viaje?-pregunto Clint

-voy a Quantico de emergencia-dijo Spencer, había recibido un mensaje de Peter diciéndole que salieron antes porque se quedaron sin maestro de historia, no tardó mucho en llegar Happy paso por el. Escucho a Jarvis que Peter ya había llegado y fue a recibir al menor a la puerta

-¿saldras de viaje? ¿Henry esta bien?-pregunto Peter y Spencer sonrio en algo se parecían ambos preguntaron por el se querían como primos. 

-Henry está bien, es el abuelo, tratare de no quedarme más de dos días-dijo el castaño

-descuida, obedeceré al tio Bruce-dijo Peter suponía que su padre se iba con el

-Tony se queda, tengo que irme ya y te mantendré informado-dijo Spencer lo abrazo y Happy lo llevo al aeropuerto   
En la torre

-¿Qué quieres hacer?¨-pregunto Bruce

-¿pedimos pizza?-pregunto Peter alegre y los mayores asintieron 

Spencer llego al aeropuerto y distinguio el jet, era mas pequeño que el que tenia la UAC y tiene el logotipo de SHIELD grabado, por mas lujoso que estuviese no podría relajarse, Rossi es como un padre para el.  
JJ paso por Henry y despues iria por Spencer al aeropuerto, eran 4 horas de vuelo de Nueva York a Quantico, Spencer se quedo dormido en el sillón, se despertó cuando estaban próximo a despertar guardo el libro que no había leído y espero a que aterrizaran para bajar del avión y camino hacia donde esperaban a los visitantes y fue el primero en ver a Henry 

-¡padrino!-solto Henry el muchacho se había dejado su cabello rubio suelto muy parecido al de Spencer, se abrazaron

-crei que Peter iba a venir contigo-dijo Jenifer

-decidio quedarse, la otra semana es la feria de ciencias-dijo Spencer 

-oh si despues nos avisan si gano o no-dijo Henry 

-¿quieres ir a la casa para dejar tu equipaje?-pregunto JJ

-no, prefiero ir a ver Dave ¿Quién esta con el?-pregunto Spencer mientras iban hacia el auto

-Garcia, todos saben que ibas a venir-dijo JJ sabiendo que la amistad de Spencer y Garcia nunca volvió a ser igual Fueron al hospital y Hotch estaba en la oficina haciendo el reporte, Morgan termino matando a uno de los ignotos y al otro lograron atraparlo.   
Llegaron al hospital y fueron a la habitación de Rossi el cual seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia 

-¿Qué hay Garcia?-pregunto JJ

-hola Reid,JJ ninguna novedad, el doctor dijo que estaría asi hoy y mañana, que bueno que están aquí debo regresar a la oficina-dijo Garcia, se despidieron y Spencer se sento cerca de el y acaricio su rostro 

-debo regresar ¿estaras bien solo? El arma de Rossi esta con la maleta que trajo Hotch-dijo JJ

-estere bien solo- dijo Spencer y JJ regreso a la UAC 

-aquí estoy, Peter no pudo venir, abre los ojos, no puedo perderte-murmuro el castaño y derramo unas lagrimas.

Continuara..


	8. capitulo 8: Rossi

El tiempo que Spencer estuvo en el cuarto con Rossi este nunca despertó, el doctor iba a revisarlo para ver sus avances que en realidad eran pocos y platico con Aaron el cual se sentía culpable por dejar que Dave se separara de el. Estaban hablando en la cafetería del hospital

-no es tu culpa Aaron yo también hubiera echo lo mismo-dijo Spencer notando que al jefe de unidad ya se le notaban algunas canas cerca de ambas orejas. 

-si Spencer, lo se, lo bueno fue que te alejaste de este trabajo ¿no lo extrañas? -pregunto Aaron curioso   
-a veces lo extraño, pero pienso en Peter y cambio de opinión no quiero que vuelva a quedarse solo-dijo el castaño bebiendo de su café

-¿no apoyas a la policía de Nueva York?-pregunto Aaron 

-no, la empresa y la casa me absorbe bastante tiempo -Spencer sonrio y en eso suena el teléfono

-hablando de Iron Man-bromeo Hotch

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto Spencer 

-¡mi padrino quiere matarme!-se quejo Peter

-¿no estaba Clint con ustedes?-pregunto Spencer 

-¡ se les olvido que soy alérgico a los camarones-se quejo Peter y Spencer rodo sus ojos 

-pasame a alguno de los dos-dijo Spencer y Aaron intentaba no reírse podía escuchar perfectamente los reclamos del adolecente 

-¿Spence? Peter exagera-dijo Clint 

-¿exagera? En la cocina siempre hay una lista con las alergias de Peter, por alguna razón los mariscos están prohibidos en la casa-dijo Spencer y eso lo descubrieron cuando Peter cumplio 9 años lo llevaron a Playa Del Carmen para que conociera el mar, comieron camarones y tuvieron que regresar por una reacción alérgica y decidieron hacerle las pruebas en el doctor y resulto ser alérgico a todo tipo de mariscos. 

-lo siento Spence, pedimos comida china y olvidamos que el arroz tenia camaron-dijo Clint 

-bien, que no vuelva a pasar,marcare en la mañana-dijo Spencer y colgaron 

-¿problemas de alergias?-pregunto Aaron

-si, resulto ser alérgico a los camarones y al pescado que es lo bueno porque sigo sin soportar su olor-dijo Spencer 

-¿lo saben?-pregunto Aaron

-solo Tony, es bueno volver a charlar contigo aunque sea bajo estas circunstancias-dijo Spencer 

-eso es cierto casi no hay tiempo para charlar, ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Tengo un cuarto disponible-dijo Aaron ambos vieron el reloj eran las 9:00 

-vine para estar con el no de vacaciones-dijo Spencer

-esta bien debo regresar Jack tiene exámenes mañana-dijo Aaron 

-te avisare, cualquier cambio-dijo Spencer y se despidieron Spencer regreso al cuarto, todo seguía igual y volvió a sentarse a su lado

-aquí estoy no me eh ido-sonio tristemente acaricio su rostro ya no estaba frio como cuando llego. 

En Nueva York

-¿Qué haces? No parece tarea porque te vez interesado-dijo Bruce y se acerco a la computadora notando que el menor estaba investigando sobre Rossi

-¿sabias que el fundo la UAC junto a Jason Guideon en los 90?-pregunto Peter 

-va a salir bien, Spencer no se oia tan angustiado-Bruce revolvió sus cabellos

-lo se es que quiero saber más de el, es decir lo conozco de manera intima como mi “abuelo” pero de su trabajo no- comento Peter y también había algo sobre el retiramiento de una mujer “Erin Straus” y que le habían ofrecido el cargo de ella y lo rechazo mismo cargo que hace unos meses le habían ofrecido a su padre. Tony llego casi a las nueve. Ninguno de los dos le dijo del incidente del camaron, a mitad de la noche Anthony sintió que las sabanas se movían y prendio la lámpara de noche. 

-¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto Tony

-¿puedo dormir aquí?-pregunto Peter 

-claro que si y si es por el abuelo todo va a estar bien-dijo Tony y Peter solo asintió y se acomdo mas cerca de su padre y se quedaron dormidos. 

El hospital no permitia que nadie se quedara en la noche pero hicieron una excepción porque Spencer vino desde lejos y se quedo con Rossi. Ya habían cerrado el caso, un ignoto estaba preso y el que le había disparado a Rossi, Morgan lo mando a la morgue. 

Rossi empezo a reaccionar y Spencer despertó 

-¿Dave?-murmuro el castaño bajito

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Spencer?-pregunto el italiano con voz rasposa y Spencer salio rápido para buscar un doctor 

-estas en hospital, oh dios, estaba muy preocpado-Rossi no entendia porque Spencer estaba llorando, lo ultimo que recordaba era el caso ¿Cómo habrá llegado tan rápido? Llego un doctor y dos enfermeras revisaron al italiano, la herida cerraba favorablemente mientras revisaban a Rossi Spencer mando un mensaje a Hotch, no le importaba que fuesen las 4 de la mañana 

-pense que iba a despertar hasta mañana , eso significa que pronto podrá irse a casa-dijo el doctor

-¿y Aaron?¿y el caso? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Rossi

-el caso esta cerrado, llegue en la mañana me hablo JJ dijiste que preguntabas por mi y le mande un mensaje a Aaron   
-¿Peter vino contigo?-pregunto el italiano

-no, se quedo con Anthony -dijo Spencer y la enfermera trajo un vaso de agua con popote-bebe poquito-dijo el castaño acercándole el popote y Dave obedecio, para ese entonces Hotch le había avisado a todo el equipo. 

-gracias, no debiste venir, tienes una familia-dijo el italiano

-estaran bien sin mi dos o tres días-opino el castaño 

-si conozco al equipo supongo que estarán planeando una fiesta porque estas aquí-dijo Rossi

-yo también lo creo, pensé que nos veriamos en la boda de Derek pero no- Rossi iba a decir algo pero llego Hotch sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto

-no sabia que podias sonreir-bromeo David

-veo que estas bien-Hotch disimuladamente se quito unas lagrimas de los ojos, Spencer lo noto y no dijo nada sabia que Hotchner tenia culpa. 

-no vuelvas a preocuparnos asi-dijo Hotch

-¿y los demás?-pregunto Rossi

-Morgan,Garcia , Seaver y Alex vienen hoy, JJ viene antes de la hora de entrar les avise a todos-dijo Hotch 

-y tu te regresas mañana a casa-dijo Rossi

-de ninguna manera, Tony tiene todo bajo control, me quedare a tu lado hasta que salgas de aquí el doctor dijo que estaras fuera de la acción minimo tres semanas-dijo Spencer

-odio esto-se quejo Rossi

Tres días despues

Rossi fue dado de alta con la condición de que descansara en la casa y contrataron una enfermera para apoyarlo, esa noche hicieron una pequeña fiesta en casa del italiano para que no tuviera que moverse y Spencer conoció a las nuevas integrantes de la unidad 

-¿en verdad Stark no es como dicen en las noticias?-pregunto Blake

-si te refieres a lo de egocéntrico grocero y esas opiniones no lo es, cambio bastante cuando nos conocimos-dijo Spencer, sostenía un vaso de whiskey en la mano 

-pretty boy se gano la lotería-dijo Morgan 

-¿Cuántas horas te quedan?-pregunto Will

-unas 7-dijo Spencer mirando el reloj pero un mensaje por parte de Natasha le hizo cambiar de opinión - creo que serán 4 -dijo el castaño pues tanto Peter como Tony estaban comiendo comida chatarra y no era bueno para el adolecente 

-entonces reúnanse todos, tomare una fotografía-dijo Jack sacando una cámara y todos se juntaron, Morgan paso su brazo por el cuello del genio y Jack saco la fotografía, estaban todos felices, se la iba a mandar a Peter para que todos la tuvieran. 

-te llevo al aeropuerto, nos vemos en mi boda eres mi padrino-dijo Morgan

-si y encontré los anillos en una tienda de broklyn les encantara-se despidió de todos y prometio estar al pendiente del italiano por llamadas, Morgan lo llevo al aeropuerto, antes le aviso a Tony que llegaría antes de lo previsto.

En Nueva york

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡se va a enojar con nosotros! -se quejó Peter mirando el desastre que tenían tanto en la cocina como en la sala 

-yo recomendaría que se pusieran a limpiar-opino Jarvis 

-no quería decir te lo dije-dijo Clint, entre todos se supieron a limpiar y a desechar la basura, cuando se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Spencer Tony y Peter fueron por el a aeropuerto mientras los demás terminaban. Cuando lo vieron Peter corrió hacia el y lo abrazo. 

-no vuelvas a irte tantos días y si te vas me voy contigo, mi padrino me quizo matar-se quejo Peter 

-ya no me voy a ir, hola Tony-dijo el castaño

-me alegro que Dave esta bien, Peter durmió en las noches conmigo-dijo Tony besando sus labios

-vamos a casa-dijo Spencer y Tony lo ayudo con la maleta. Todo volvia a la normalidad. 

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Especial navideño

Navidad es la segunda festividad favorita de Peter Stark despues de Halloween, aunque nunca creyo en Santa Clous Spencer y Tony hacian siempre lo possible por darle una buena navidad desde que llego con ellos y esta vez no seria la exepcion, Henry y Harry cenarian con ellos este año JJ y Will tenian que trabajar y Spencer acepto cuidar de Henry hasta despues de año Nuevo y Harry ya saben, con Norman trabajando todo el tiempo va a un lugar donde se siente aceptado y querido, Jack queria irse con ellos pero Jesica no lo dejo y pasara la navidad con ella y sus abuelos y Sean no era que no confiara en Spencer si no que no habia visto en algunos años a sus abuelos. 

-creo que Spencer se supera cada año-dijo Clint entrando al pent house, la casa estaba adornada con diseños navideños, en una esquina un arbol natural con esperas rojas y luces, en el balcon pusieron un inflable de Santa queriendo subir por ahi. 

-tienes razon, eso me encanta-dijo Tony incluso habia horneado galletas caseras 

-esto huele rico-dijo Bruce intentando tomar una galleta Spencer no lo dejo y golpeo su mano con la palita para la mezcla 

-son para despues de cenar-dijo Spencer 

-me encantas-dijo Tony besando sus labios 

-no coman delante de los que tienen hambre-se burlo Clint 

Los chicos estaban en el centro commercial Peter buscaba el regalo perfecto para Harry y Henry fue a acompañarlo y asi conoce Nueva York 

-¿buscas algo para Spencer? -pregunto Henry

-no, papa se encarga de eso, es para Harry-dijo Peter

-espera ¿te gusta Harry? -pregunto Henry 

-si me gusta y mucho pero mi papa odia a Norman-se quejo Peter

-Romeo y Julieta, sabes que Spencer no se opondra-dijo henry 

-lo se pero ¿que regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo? -pregunto peter 

-sea lo que sea que le regales le va a gustar no es tan ajeno a tus sentimientos como tu piensas-dijo el rubio y eso animo a Peter 

-ven entremos a esta-tomo su mano y entraron a una tienda de ropa para hombre 

Despues de las compras regresaron a cenar, Henry hablo con su mama, estaban varados en Missisipi por una tormenta de nieve y con Jack se moria de aburrimiento con sus abuelos. 

Al dia siguiente es noche buena 

La cena ya estaba lista, seria la primera vez desde que son amigos que Phil irian a cenar con ellos ya que Fury y su esposa estaban en Hawaii, 

-este año hay casa llena-dijo Tony

-a diferencia de otros años si ¿Happy fue a ver a su mama?-pregunto Spencer

-si, manda saludos hable con el ayer le dije que regresara hasta que Peter entrara a clases-dijo Tony, sono el timbre y Spencer abrio 

-¡Harry bienvenido! -dijo Spencer animado

-gracias por invitarme-dijo Harry sostenia una caja en sus mans

-¿es para Peter? Yo distraere a Tony-el castaño le guiño el ojo, le agradaba Harry es un buen muchacho

-gracias ¿esta en casa?-pregunto Harry

-si esta con Henry en el cuarto-dijo Spencer, saludo a Tony y busco a Peter, sabia que Henry era su primo y que Henry salia secretamente con Jack 

-hola guapo-dijo Harry

-hey Harry-se abrazaron y saludo a Henry

-ire a ver si mi padrino nececita ayuda con algo-dijo Henry como excusa para dejarlos solos 

-pense que Jack vendria a verlo-dijo Harry

-creo que su tia sospecha, tal vez por eso no lo dejo venir-dijo Peter 

-Pet yo…-empezo Harry 

-¡la cena esta lista!-grito Spencer y Harry se guardo su confesion para despues de cenar, no se sorprendio cuando vio a Phil en la casa. 

-Harry pense que estarias con tu padre-dijo Phil sorprendido

-tiene viaje de negocios y Spencer me invito-dijo Harry

-oh entiendo, feliz navidad-

-igualmente feliz navidad- todos tomaron sus lugares, Harry se sento lo mas cerca posible de Peter, Anthony al centro y los demas como quisieron 

-me acuerdo que el 1er año de Peter en casa me disfrace de Santa Clous-empezo a contar Steve, habia fotos y videos

 

-como olvidarlo-dijo Peter, Tony empezo con el brindis y despues empezaron a cenar, al final fue el intercambio de regalos Spencer distrajo a Tony para que Peter y Harry estuvieran solos en el balcon.

-ten-Tony le dio una cajita 

-me has dado muchos collares-dijo Spencer un poco sonrojado 

-este es especial, yo lo hize-dijo Tony y Spencer abrio la caja, era un collar con un dije en medio con las letras A y S 

-Tony, es hermoso-dijo Spencer 

-te lo pongo-dijo Tony y mientras le ponia el collar y empezaba a besar su nuca

-no podemos, los invitados..-dijo Spencer

-que se aguanten-lo jalo hacia la cama y Spencer podria usar esto para distraerlo mientras Tony empezba a desvestirlo 

En la sala

-¿y los anfritiones?-pregunto Phil

-no querras saberlo-dijo Clint robandose una galleta, los chicos estaban en el balcon

En el balcon 

-¿tienes frio? Podemos volver adentro-dijo Harry

-no, esto bien asi, ven-tomo su mano y se sentaron en una banquita mirando las estrellas, Harry se armo de valor nunca tendra otra oportunidad asi

-sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y quiza pueda cambiar a mas-dijo Harry

-shhh, tambien eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero arriesgarte-dijo Peter, Bruce y Henry eran los unicos que sabian que el era el hmbre araña

-si lo dices por Anthony no me importa te nececito a mi lado-dijo Harry 

-¿me quieres Harry Osborn?-pregunto Peter, no podia permitir que Harry saliera lastimado si sus enemigos supieran Harry nunca estaria a salvo pero el millonario no lo dejara ir tan facilmente 

-te amo Peter Stark Reid-susurro Harry en su oido, busco sus labios y sintio felicidad cuando el menor no rechazo sus labios y se besaron con ternura. No sabian que tenian expectadores

-¡si!-grito Henry

-¿donde esta mi arco?-gruño Clint

-mas bien ¿donde esta Anthony?-pregunto Phil

-creo que Spencer es complice de esto-dijo Bruce

-ya y, se acabo el espectaculo-dijo Henry llevando a todos a dentro 

En el cuarto 

-pense que no te gustaba esta -dijo Tony con su manos amarradas a la cabecera 

-no digas nada-murmuro Spencer en su oido sabia que mañana no se iba a poder levantar 

Los chicos se separaro ambos estaban sonrojados pero felices Harry iba a tener toda la paciencia del mundo no iba a presionar a Peter y Peter trataria de arreglar su vida como heroe y su vida como Peter Stark

-vamos adentro o van a sospechar-dijo Peter

-lo se-Harry mordio ligeramente su oreja y salio corriendo, Peter nego con la cabeza y salio tras el…

Feliz navidad!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: feria de ciencias

Llego el gran dia, Tony a diferencia de Norman movio todo para estar presente, sabia que era muy importante para Peter trabajaron duro en su Proyecto Peter le prometio a Henry que le hablaria cuando dieran los resultados , Harry pasaria por el para llegar antes para que los alumnos estuvieran listos para cuando se abriera al publico, Tony salia de bañarse, Spencer estaba listo.

-me fasinas de morado—Tony se acerco a su espos y beso sus labios

-gracias-usaba una corbata morada y una camisa de botones de un morado mas claro, recibio un mensaje

-te dije que no te metieras, si no va es su problema, al terminar llevamos a los chicos a comer a donde quieran y que se quede a dormir en la casa-dijo Tony

-¿desde cuando cambiaste con el? Si mi memoria no me falla y nunca lo hace no querias que estuviese con nuestro hijo-se quejo Spencer 

-los dias que estuvviste ausente, Harry vino a comer dos de los cuatro dias, dice que su padre se fue de viaje de negocios y le dejo dinero para comida, prefiero que se quede aqui a que ande solo-dijo Stark

-No puedo creerlo es su hijo yo me fui por nececidad, hiciste bien -se quejo Spencer 

-¿ya estan listos?-pregunto Steve

-si ya vamos-dijo Tony, los demas estaban listos

-¿y Natasha?-pregunto Spencer al no ver a la pelirroja

-en una mission-dijo Steve

-si acaba de regresar-dijo el castaño

 

-como Tony ya no va a misiones, solamente ayuda como asesor y le cargan todo a Natasha-dijo Steve

-yo ya estoy a punto de retirarme -dijo Clint mientras caminaban hacia el elevador 

En el gimnasio de la escuela 

-¿va a venir tu papa?-pregunto Peter

-no lo se, tal vez, Spencer fue a buscarlo a la oficina pero dudo que haya podido arreglar algo-dijo Harry ayudandolo a poner los letreros y vieron que Sam se acerca

-hay no-murmuro Peter

-ignoralo, te regañaron por caer en su juego-dijo Harry

-¿te lo compro tu papi? No debieron dejarte participar-dijo Sam

-ya Sam-intervino Luke

-si no vale la pena mejor hay que ganarles el 1er lugar-dijo Eva

-en tus sueños Eva ese trofeo ya lleva nuestro nombre-dijo Peter 

-hay no ya empezamos- murmuro Harry y se bajo del banquito para ir y tranquilizar a su amigo sabia que estos lo prendian muy facilmente y no nececitaban mas suspensiones 

-vamonos-Luke jaloneo a Sam y fueron para su stand

-tenemos que ganar ¿te aprendiste tus lineas? -pregunto Peter

-tal vez no tengo una buena memorria como la tuya pero si me aprendi mis lineas, todo ira bien-dijo Harry 

Mientras tanto

-¿no pudimos usar la limo?-pregunto Clint, venian atras apretados, Steve Bruce y el mismo   
Clint 

-Peter me ah pedido no usarla, no quiere llamar la atencion-dijo Tony, Spencer conducia algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. 

-si gana van a pensar que compraste al director-dijo Clint

-claro que no, si ganan es por su talento-dijo Tony, el que habia llamado la atencion era el hombre araña cuando empezo a derrotar villanos menores pero Tony no le tomo importancia a pesar de las insistencias de Coulson que se rumora que podria suplantar a Nick Fury en un future. A las 10:00 abrieron las puertas del gimnasio y los dos grupos de 1ero de secundaria eran los que exponian, los demas tenian que entregar un trabajo acerca del Proyecto que mas les intereso y porque. Harry llego a pensar que por la presencia de Tony Peter se pusiera nervioso pero fue todo lo contrario, lo ayudo a mejorar en sus lineas por algo le facilitaba la ciencia, Spencer vio de lejos a la madre de Sam estaba algo aliviado de que dejara de molestar a su hijo. 

Tres horas despues de exposision, los jueces que eran la maestra de ciencias y de fisica deliberaron y todos se acercaron para esuchar a los ganadores

-¡su atencion por favor le pasare el microfono a la Profesora Jones para que diga los ganadores-dijo Coulson sosteniendo tres listones y trofeos.

-muchas gracias, padres de familia por alentar la educacion de sus hijos y participar en esto eventos, es de mi gusto anunciarles que este año hay un merecido empate entre los estudiantes, los ganadores del 1er lugar son Sam Evans y Eva Gonzales-hizo una pausa por los aplausos de los amigos de ellos y continuo- y la otra pareja ganadora, Harry Osborn y Peter Stark!- los chicos subieron a recibir su premio y Harry con una sonrisa pudo ver que su padre habia podido asistir.

-pense que no ibas a venir-dijo Spencer 

-tenias razon, no debo perderme estos momentos de mi hijo-dijo Norman, besando su mejilla y aplaudiendole a su hijo 

-creo que tu mejor premio acaba de llegar-dijo Peter en su oido

-tienes razon-despues de entregar los demas trofeos a los segundos lugares recogieron sus proyectos. 

-felicidades hijo, Peter-dijo Norman 

-gracias Sr O-dijo Peter y se fue para dejarles solo 

-por un momento pense que no iban a ganar-dijo Clint

-gracias, familia-dijo Peter 

-¿a donde quieres comer?-pregunto Spencer y Peter volteo a ver hacia Harry suponia que ellos iban a estar solos pero Norman volvio a sacar su cellular y tuvo que retirarse 

-que Harry decida-dijo Peter

-ah no, me voy a casa, es su momento de familia-dijo Harry

-eres de la familia, vamonos antes de que cambie de opinion-dijo Tony y fueron a un restaurante de comida china y como al dia siguiente era sabado, Harry se quedo a dormir siempre dejaba ropa en casa de Peter. 

-al menos fue, no puedes estar solucionando su vida, no quiero que agregues otro preteniente a tu lista-bromeo Tony

-nunca eh agregado pretenientes, Luke se agrego solo y Norman sabe que estamos casados-dijo Spencer 

-por si acaso , mejor vamos a divertirnos hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos-dijo Tony mordiendo su oreja

-¿hace dos semanas?- dijo Spencer y Tony ya estaba encima de el mordiendo su cuello 

-callate-Tony silencio sus labios besandolos 

Continuara…


	11. especial san valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los pros y contras de estar con un super héroe

“Quisiera a veces escaparme y volar lejos para encontrarme como aquella vez contigo porque no cambio ni uno solo de tus besos porque del sueño que soñamos no me olvido yo solo quiero sentir”- Manuel Carrasco 

Especial San Valentin

 

Nueva York

Faltaba una semana para la fecha mas romantica del año y la que menos le gustaba a Peter pues sus padres parecian adolecentes, tenia pocos meses de haber empezado una relacion a escondidas con Harry, todo inocente, incluso los besos y las caricias, acordaron no ir de prisa, estaban en la escuela, despues del tiempo de lunch. 

-¿ah quien van a inviter al baile?-pregunto Mary Jane

-solo perdemos tiempo-dijo Peter

-esta molesto porque en estas fechas sus padres se comportan como adolecentes-dijo Harry 

\--parece que tuvieran 15 otra vez-se quejo Peter

-¿porque no vienen juntos? Coronaran al rey y a la reyna-dijo Mary Jane

-te vez extrañamente contenta ¿ya tienes pareja?-pregunto Peter

-hola preciosa-Flash se acerco al trio y beso la mejilla de la peliroja y Peter hizo una mueca de sorpresa 

-sabes que me molesta-dijo Peter

-calma Stark, tenemos una tregua-dijo Flash

-eso me agrada aunque no deja de ser extraño-dijo Peter, Harry le hizo una seña a MJane 

-los vemos en el salon, vamonos Flash-dijo Mary Jane y los dejaron solos

-¿iras al baile?-pregunto Harry

-aun no lo se, podremos ir juntos si mi pareja no se entera-dijo Peter a modo de coqueteo

-¿ah si? ¿y como es tu pareja?-Harry se acerco mas a el

-castaño, 1.66 y bonitos dientes-dijo Peter 

-¿es un si?-lo abrazo con fuerza 

-claro que es un si-Peter se acerco a el y beso sus labios antes de asegurarse que nadie viniera y se fue corriendo al salion, Harry sonrio y fue detras de el. 

Industrias Stark

Delia, se acerco a Spencer con una invitacion para el baile de San Valentin que hacia la empresa 

-¿que es esto?-pregunto Spencer

-adivina-dijo la peliroja y el castaño abrio el sobre y vio la invitacion, esta vez no la enviaba su esposo si no el socio mayoritario 

-sabes que Tony y yo nunca vamos-dijo Spencer guardando la invitacion, por lo regular Peter se quedaba con Bruce y Clint y ellos salian a cenar solos.

-creo que este año tienen que hacer una exepcion-dijo Delia, el castaño decidio ir y buscar a Tony para mostrarle la invitacion, no le extrañaba que habia llegado a el, abrio la Puerta de su oficina estaba vacia, como era el dia libre de Happy el llevo a Peter a la escuela y no recordaba si Tony estaba en la casa. 

-¿donde estas?-saco su cellular y marco el numero de Tony, lo mandaba a buzon lo intento dos veces mas y estaba por llamar a Hotchner cuando Delia entra con el otro telefono.

-Spencer, esta Bruce por la otra linea-dijo Delia pasandole el telefono

-gracias, Bruce ¿donde estan?-pregunto Spencer

-tuvimos una mission, prioridad 1 Tony vino con nosotros, es el lider, -dijo Banner y se quito el cellular del oido esperando el grito del menor.

-¿en que diablos estaba el pensando? ¡pasame a Anthony!-dijo Spencer 

-el puso la condicion para venir, no queria que Natasha destruera su yet-dijo Bruce sabia que no era una buena razon para el castaño el punto aqui es que Tony se fue con ellos en la madrugada sin despertar a Spencer o a su hijo. 

-pasame a Anthony-volvio Spencer a repetir

-no esta en el yet, no puedo decirte hasta que Tony lo haga-dijo Bruce y Spencer colgo el telefono

-creo que Tony se metio en problemas ¿no?-pregunto Steve, con su unfirme listo ya 

-si y mas acercandose san valentin ,rescatemos a Fury para que Tony regrese con ellos antes-dijo Bruce

-no pidas Milagros-Steve se avento del jet usando el paracaidas y Bruce se quedo en el jet, ya no queria transformarse, Tony se iba con ellos porque sabia que aunque estuviera el socio mayoritario Spencer se haria cargo de la empresa a su manera.

-¿sabes que? Si ire a aunque Anthony no este aqui-dijo Spencer

-¿problemas?-pregunto Delia

-algo asi, cuando se va a misiones no me dice-dijo Spencer

-deberias de esperar y ver si Tony regresa antes-dijo Delia

-tal vez pero ire solo-conitnuaron trabajando y decidio pasar por Peter a la escuela, era el dia libre de Happy. Peter iba saliendo con sus amigos, habia pensado irse con Harry caminando pero reconocio el amazon de su mam y Spencer se bajo.

-¿paso algo? -Pregunto Peter

-¿tiene que pasar algo para qe venga por mi hijo?-pregunto el castaño besando su mejilla 

-los conozco demasiado bien-dijo Peter 

-sube, te dire en el camino-Peter se despidio de sus amigos y se subio a la parte del copiloto 

-¿se pelearon?-pregunto Peter

-algo asi, se fue a una mission en la madrugada no nos aviso y no eh podido hablar con el-dijo Spencer

-pense que era consultor-dijo Peter

-como iban a usar su jet no queria que Natasha le hiciera algo-dijo Spencer-¿quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de la oficina?-pregunto

-he no, ire con Harry al baile de la escuela-se sonrojo levemente

-¿su relacion va en serio?-pregunto Spencer

-no lo se, temo la reaccion de papa-dijo Peter

-de tu padre me ocupo yo-llegaron a la torre, Peter se cambio mientras Spencer hacia la comida 

-creo que me acostumbre a comer en familia-dijo Peter mirando el comedor vacio a exepcion de ellos. 

-Jarvis, Tony ¿dejo algun mensaje?-pregunto Spencer

-no señor, ninguno se fueron a la 1 de la madrugada de hoy ¿quiere oir el audio ?-pregunto Jarvis

-si por favor-dijo Peter 

En el stereo Jarvis reprodujo el video de cuando se fueron escucharon prfectaente la voz de Bruce 

“¿no vas a despertarlo?-pregunto Bruce

“no, si saben a donde vamos podria involucrarlos, es una mission importante” era la voz de Tony 

“como ya no vas a las misiones pense que no te importaria esta mission” 

“si me interesa, es una persona importante para mi” Spencer sentia ganas de llorar pero no delante de su hijo, ni una nota dejo, ni tampoco sabia a quien habian ido a rescatar algo llamao “celos” empezo a surgir en su intetior 

-¿sabes a quien fueron a rescatar? -pregunto Peter

-no señor, es confidencial- escucharon la voz de Jarvis

-gracias-respondio Spencer 

-¿que vamos a hacer? ¿le pregunto mañana a Coulson?-pregunto Peter

-no te metas, vamos a esperar, es lo que siempre hacemos-dijo Spencer y se sentaron a comer, el castaño penso que tendria noticias de ellos el fin de semana pero no paso nada, reviso las noticias y parece que no han sabido nada de ellos y seguia sin contester su celular, en las noches Peter empezo a dormer con el, una noche soño que su padre moria en la mision y en las mañanas Spencer lo llevba a la escuela

-¿has sabido algo de tu padre?-pregunto Mary Jane

-no y ya han pasado 4 dias nunca se va sin decirnos nada-dijo Peter aun preocupado por su sueño 

-estara bien ¿la fiesta sigue en pie?-pregunto Harry

-tal vez deba quedarme con mama, no me ah dicho nada pero se que la esta pasando mal-dijo Peter

-vamos Pet, asi te distraes, ve con Harry-dijo MJane

-bueno, ire contigo-Peter sonrio

En Industrias Stark

Spencer se la pasaba de junta en junta, no habia dejado su carrera del FBI para ser la secretaria de Tony, estaban casados y Luke aprovechaba su ausencia para acercarse mas a Spencer. 

-¿entonces? ¿iras conmigo a mi fiesta?-pregunto Luke, Spencer lo habia considerado sabia que ese dia su hijo estaria con Harry y el tambien tiene derecho a divertirse aunque sea con ese hombre

-¿sabes que? Si ire-dijo Spencer

-mando a alguien por ti, empieza a las 20:00-dijo el moreno y regreso a su oficina, disfrutaria esto. Delia lo habia tratado de persuadir pero no pudo y Tony tampoco le contestaba. 

Llego el dia de la fiesta y no habia noticias de Stark tampoco estaba Bruce para persuadirlo de no ir, Peter entro a la recamara y Spencer estaba terminando de cepillarse su cabello, usaba un pantalon negro y una camisa azul claro

-¿a donde vas a ir?-pregunto Peter

-ire a la fiesta de Silvester-dijo Spencer besando su mejillas 

-a papa no le agradara saberlo-dijo Peter

-el no esta aqui ¿te llevo a la escuela?-pregunto Spencer

-pasara Harry por mi para llegar juntos-dijo Peter sonriendo

-tambien pasaran por mi vamonos hiendo, nos vemos aqui-dijo el castaño

-si, mama, cuidate mucho-dijo Peter 

-lo hare, tu tambien-bajaron y llegaron por Peter primero, despues el chofer de Luke paso por el. 

Mary Jane y Flash ya estaban esperandolos en la engtrada dle gimnasio, estaba adornado con globos, luces y habia comida y ponche , Sam tenia planeado vaciar vino en el ponche por la prohibicion de la bebida en la fiesta

-estan muy guapos, seguramente ganaran el concurso son la pareja mas rara que eh visto-dijo Peter

-tomare como un cumplido Stark ¿y si entramos?-pregunto el rubio, al parecer habia una extraña tregua de Sam hacia Peter esa noche no lo molesto, bailaron los 4 juntos, sintiendose feliz de estar junto a Harry ese dia

Por su parte Spencer llego a la mancion de Luke con el chofer, el hombre estaba esperandolo ya, aun no podia creerlo, lo tomo del brazo y fue a presentarlo a sus amistades. 

 

No podia negar que Mary Jane estaba algo decepcionada de que ella y Flash no hubieran Ganado, y tampooco era sorpresa que Harry ganara como rey es popular, guapo y millonario la pregunta es ¿quien sería su reina? A pesar de estarla pasando bien no pudo evitar estar preocupandose por sus padres y estar celoso por la mujer que estaría con Harry Osborn bailando esa noche

 

En la mansión de Luke Spencer estaba maravillado con la arquitectura, tomaba su tercera copa de vino, en la mesita estaba la botella la mitad, era el 1er san Valentín sin Tony desde que se casaron y se sentia algo culplable de haber venido sin el 

-¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera, estan preguntando por ti -dijo Luke

-no me siento con ánimos de festejar-dijo Spencer

-¿problemas con Tony? No lo veo tratando de matarme -dijo Luke sentándose a su lado

-algo así-bebió de la copa y la extendió a Luke-¿me sirves otra?-pregunto, el otro fue por una Botella y le regreso su copa, lo estaba hacienda a proposito para ver si caia. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Todos estaban de regreso, Tony revisaba su celular, estaba preocupado, todos los mensajes de voz eran de su hijo hasta que vio una llamada entrante de Delia Watson 

-señor que bueno que contesta-dijo Deli preocupada una vez que logró comunicarse con Tony

-estaba fuera del país ¿mi esposo y mi hijo están bien?-pregunto Tony

-Spencer fue a la fiesta de Luke silvester- comento la pelirroja

 

-¿porque no lo evitaste?-pregunto Tony

-no soy su guarda espaldas señor, debe dares prisa-colgo 

-acelera Bruce, con Luke Silvester-dijo Tony

-te dije que te quedaras-dijo Clint

-no me molesten-saco su celular intento comunicarse con Spencer pero lo mandaba a buzon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿porque sigues con el? Yo podría darte todo lo que necesitas a ti y a Péter-dijo Luke sabía que Spencer no se iba a ir sin Péter

\- no yo amo a Tony y todos los matrimonios tienen problemas-el castaño mantenía su mirada en la copa 

\------

MJane sostenía a Péter para que no fuera y separara a Lauren Gonzales de Harry, es Latina pero nacida en Nueva York, ambos se acercaron al centro de la pista de baile, tomados de la mano, según la tradición tienen que bailar una canción, Harry se acercó a Lauren y la agarro de la cintura, de fondo se escuchaba "because i love You" de Celine Dion , Péter salió corriendo Mary Jane salió detrás de el y Flash estaba listo para golpear al millonario

-¡Péter!-grito Mary jane

 

-quiero estar sólo-Péter se secó las lágrimas

-está bien,estaré con Flash si me nececitas-vio que Péter se había sentado en el piso, sabía que sus padres tenían problemas y no los iba a preocupar más, su padrino no estaba y no sabía si JJ estaba trabajando,tomo su celular y opto por llamarla

Virginia Quantico

Will y JJ estaban terminando de cenar y JJ vio que se trataba de Péter

-es Péter-contesto- ¿como estuvo el baile?-pregunto JJ animada pero al escucharlo llorar supo que ando algo andaba mal

-soy un idiota madrina-dijo Péter

-tranquilo ¿paso algo con harry?-pregunto JJ

-es que...-le contó lo del baile y el beso

-tal vez no dignifique nada-dijo JJ

-¿y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?-pregunto Péter

-Péter aún estás muy chico,podrás encontrar a alguien más, ya vez tus padres la edad que tenían cuando se conocieron-dijo Jenifer

-gracias madrina me iré a casa-dijo Peter 

-me gustaría darte en abrazo-dijo Jennifer

-así está bien gracias por escucharme y saludos a todos-dijo Péter-colgó y le marco a Happy

-¿Péter?-pregunto Happy

-¿podrías pasar por mi?-pregunto Péter

-¿cuando?-

-ahora-se levantó del suelo y camino a la salida para esperarlo

\---------------

La canción se había terminado y Flash se acercó a harry y lo saco del salón a jaloneos y lo golpeo en la cara MJane iba tras ellos.

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto Osborn

-¿pensaste en Péter?-pregunto Flash

-¿me vio?-

-¡¡todos te vimos traidor!!-volvió a golpearlo

-¿donde está?-pregunto harry

-estaba hablando con su madrina supongo que ya se fue-dijo la pelirroja y harry salió a buscarlo

\------------

-podríamos intentar algo y tu y tu hijo seguirán con los lujos a los que están acostumbrados-dijo Luke aprovechando la confusión del castaño y lo beso,Spencer cerró sus ojos pero no lo correspondió

Bruce estaciono el jet en el patio de la mancion de Luke y Tony bajó a buscar a su esposo sin importarle las miradas de los invitados, tenia su cara lastimado y algunas costillas rotas 

-le pediré a Spencer una disculpa-dijo Fury se sostuvo el brazo

-vámonos al hospital Coulson nos alcanzará allá-dijo Natasha

Tony lo busco por todos lados y cuando lo encontró no le gustó lo que vio pero sabía que era por su culpa

\-----////////

Péter cacheteo a Harry y Happy quería secundarle por hacerlo llorar

-si me acerque a ella pero fue para decirle que te amo-dijo Harry

-mientes!!-grito Péter

-es verdad-dijo Lauren venía con Mary jane

-¿que?-Péter no entendía nada

-no me voy a meter entre ustedes sólo quiero aclarar que no siento nada por el-dijo Lauren

 

-lo siento harry pensé que..-dijo Péter

-shh es comprensible-harry lo abrazo con fuerza y Péter le correspondió-déjame compensarte, vamos a cenar-intento besar sus labios pero peter lo detuvo 

-de todas formas tengo que irme,estoy preocupado por mis padres-dijo el menor

-avísame cualquier cosa-dijo harry

-si-Péter se subió al coche

-ya iba a darle otra cachetada-dijo Happy

-gracias,vamos con mis padres estoy preocupado-dijo Péter

-si joven-arranco hacia la mansión

\------------------------------------

-Spencer!!-grito Tony y ambos hombres de separaron

-oh el gran Iron Man regreso-dijo Spencer y Tony lo conocía muy bien y también por la forma en la que caminaba

-estas borracho?- pregunto Tony

-tu y tu hijo no te importamos, semana y media Anthony, ¿que harías si no estuviera yo? Deje mi carrera para estar contigo Peter tuvo pesadillas -dijo Spencer

\- vamos a casa no hablare delante de este tipo-dijo Tony

-nada que habláremos aquí-dijo Spencer

-de ninguna manera-Spencer no se quería ir y Tony se acercó lo sujeto del brazo y empezó a sacarlo de la mancion y Happy y Peter llegaron como caídos del cielo

-¿que haces? Suéltalo-Péter mal interpreto los jaloneos, separo a Spencer de Tony lo ultimo que Tony nececitaba era que su hijo pensara que seria capaz de pegarle a Spencer. 

-estoy bien-dijo Spencer apoyándose en su hijo

-vamos a casa-dijo Tony,era el peor San Valentín en todo su matrimonio y el tenía la culpa

-¿te importamos?-pregunto Péter

-hablemos cuando tu madre esté en condición-Dijo Tony y se subieron al coche pero Péter se fue atrás con Spencer el cual sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y quería vomitar, llegaron a casa y en lugar de ir a la cama que compartían Péter lo llevo a su cama, estaba un poco asustado no los había visto pelear así

-Spencer por favor-pidió Tony

-aunque te perdóne te volverás a ir-dijo Spencer

-mira si me fui es porque secuestraron a Fury y nececitaba ir con ellos para rescatarlo-dijo Tony

-¿estas seguro?-pregunto Spencer el sabía lo que era estar secuestrado y pensar que no iba a salir con vida

-jamás mentiría con eso ahora los demás están con el-dijo Tony acariciando su cabello-te debo mil cenas-dijo Tony y Spencer se dio cuenta que Tony estaba herido

-tu rostro estás lastimado-dijo Spencer

-shh está bien me importaba arreglar las cosas contigo-Tony se quejó cuando intenso levantarse y regresaron a su cuarto,Péter hablaba con harry para decirle que todo estaba bien y el muchacho también iba a compensarlo.

Spencer y Tony estaban ya en su habitación y Spencer estaba encima de Tony mientras se besaban y se quitaban la ropa

-con cuidado-se quejó Tony

-cuidare de ti- Tony se dio la vuelta cambiando posiciones y se quedo arriba, estaba desabrochando sus pantalones cuando escucho ronquidos, se habia quedado dormido ,negó con la cabeza y lo acomodo en la cama,fue a ver a su hijo.

-van a divorciarse?-pregunto Péter

-no, nos arreglamos,se que debo cuidarlos pero Fury me nececitaba y le debo muchos favores-dijo Tony

-es bueno saber que estas de regreso, papa, mama fue a la fiesta porque estaba enojado contigo-dijo Perer

-entiendo ¿como están las cosas con Harry?-pregunto Tony

-digamos que me tiene que compensar-dijo Péter

-descansa y mañana levántate tarde yo hablare con Phil-dijo Tony besando su frente

Regreso con Spencer y se acostó a su lado sabria que su esposo tendria unos dolores de cabeza del tamaño del mundo, queria que estuviera sobrio para arreglar su matimonio, acariciba sus cabellos mientras el joven dormia, Peter se levanto tarde, todos estaban desvelados y Tony se desperto cuando Spencer fue a cerrar las cortinas y al baño a vomitar y lo ayudo con su cabello

-perdoname-dijo Spencer

 

-no, perdoname tu a mi, no volver a irme sin decirte nada- acaricio su mejilla y cuando termino lo ayudo a volver a la cama 

-¿y Peter? ¿esta asustado?-vagos recuerdos llegaban del dia de ayer y con tan solo de intentar recorder le dolia la cabeza.

-ven tranquilo, Pete esta bien le dije que hoy no fuera a la escuela, penso que ibamos a divorciarnos-dijo Tony acostandolo en la cama

-pero aclaraste las cosas ¿verdad?-pregunto Spencer, estaban a oscuras.

-si aclaramos las cosas ¿el fin de semana quieres ir a Paris?-preguntom Tony

-si y creo que debes salir mas seguido con ellos para que me compenses de esta forma-dijo Spencer

-esperate a tu cumpleaños, vuelve a dormer-dijo Tony mientras volvian a meterse a las sabanas

-te amo-

-y yo a ti- 

Fin


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 10

-soy el homre araña hace unos meses descubri mis poderes tras ser mordido por una araña radioactiva, mis padres no saben nada, lo cual es lo divertido del asunto, solo mi padrino lo sabe y es porque descubrio mi escondite, ahora mi vida es mas complicada porque debo mantener mi identidad para que no lastimaran a Harry, odio mentirle a mis padres pero en las tardes estoy en mi escondite escuchando reportes de la policia y trato de llegar antes de la cena-relataba Peter Stark mientras se columpeaba por las calles de Nueva York por platicas que el ah escuchado, Tony no acepta al hombre araña sin saber que es su hijo y el tiene que hacer solo el trabajo, escucho que sonaba la alarma de uno de los bancos, y se acerco al lugar, es un robo, uno de los ladrones se fue en motocicleta, seguido de patrullas despues el los siguio por las Alturas, estaban por escaparse cuando Peter uso la telaraña para bloquearles el paso y asi la policia pudiera detenerlos 

-gracias hombre araña-dijo uno de los policias, Peter hizo una seña y decidio regresar a casa para no levantar sospechas, se cambio antes de llegar a la torre y guardo el traje en la mochila, uso el elevador y llego a su piso

-hola hijo la comida casi esta lista-dijo Spencer besando su mejillas notando que estaba sudando-¿hiciste algo de ejercicio?-pregunto

-mas o menos, voy a bañarme-Peter paso al laboratorio, su padre no estaba pero si Bruce

-estas sonriendo, ¿que hizo Harry?-pregunto Bruce

-Harry nada, es la 1era vez que me dan las gracias-dijo el pequeño castaño

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Bruce

-detuve unos ladrones en el banco y un policia me dio las gracias, voy a bañarme-dijo Peter

-tienes que ser mas cuidadoso, tu identidad…-

-si ya se es importante-dijo Peter y se fue a bañar, no se habia fijado hasta que entro a la ducha que a la altura de la cadera tenia un pequeño moreton, agradecia que su s padres no lo ayudara a bañarse, uso unos pants comodos para evitar futuras molestias y una camisa larga, la comida a estaba lista y se sentaron a cenar. 

-¿como estuvo la escuela?-pregunto Steve 

-monotoma, como siempre ¿sabian que Mary Jane y Flash son novios? -dijo Peter le costo algo de trabajo sentarse, Bruce lo noto, no dijo nada mientras que la platica continuo, Steve estaba pensativo, nececitaba un compañero pero Tony no podia ser le gustaba llamar la atencion al momento de entrar y destruir a los enemigos y si Bruce se enojaba simplemente podria aplastar todo y nececitaba obtener unos codigos nucleares para SHIELD y la informacion n podia caer en manos equivocadas, un plato de su guiso favorito estaba enfrente de el, caliente, alzo la vista y era el esposo de Tony

-cuando tengo tiempo trato de consentir a todos-dijo Spencer

-gracias- oh no parece que lo encontro, el unico problema es que el y Tony no guardan secretos   
Y llevaba algunos años sin hacer trabajo de campo pero su memoria eidetica le serviria mucho, solamente sonrio y empezaron a comer 

-Clint y Natasha estan en mision-informo Tony cuando notaron que dos lugares en la mesa estaban vacios. 

Despues de cenar Steve busco a Spencer, el estaba en la cocina y Tony estaba entrenido con unos propulsores, Peter estaba hacienda la tarea 

-¿estas ocupado?¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Steve

-claro Steve ¿quieres café?- pregunto el castaño Steve nego con la cabeza y se sentaron 

-¿que dirias si te propusiera ayudarme en una mision?-pregunto Steve

-¿yo? ¿porque no le dices a Tony?-pregunto Spencer

-porque es delicado, los codigos son muy importantes y Tony no es muy discreto que digamos-dijo Steve

-eso lo se pero ¿porque yo? -pregunto Spencer

-tu memoria eidetica, ademas sabes usar armas-dijo Steve

-solo el revolver y ya tiene tiempo que use una-dijo Spencer 

-da lo mismo yo hago lo demas pero es muy importante-dijo Steve

-y supongo que Tony y Peter no deben de saberlo-dijo Spencer

-solo Tony, Peter lo puede saber son 3 dias minimo-dijo Steve Spencer nececitaba saber si Peter iba a estar bien sin el 3 dias y despues aceptaria, Steve no se nego ante esa condicion y si aceptaba lo protegeria, la tarde paso sin inportancia, Bruce regaño a Peter por el golpe en la cadera, nececitaba ser mas cuidadoso, en especial su rostro si tenia algun moreton Spencer podria pensar que tenia problemas con Sam otra vez. 

Al dia siguiente

Spencer paso por su hijo, nececitaban hablar fuera de la torre y Peter ya lo conocia, cuando algo pasaba lo sacaba a pasear para platicar

-¿que hizo papa esta vez?-pregunto Peter

-¿que? Anthony nada, mas bien, ¿que pasaria si llego a estar ausente tres dias?-pregunto   
Spencer  
-¿te iras de viaje de negocios con ese señor ?-pregunto Peter

-algo asi, Steve me pidio ayuda, son minimo 3 dias, si vas a estar bien aceptare ir con el-dijo Spencer

-ah, es con el tio Steve, estare bien, escogio a la persona correcta,se que te cuidara-dijo Peter

-pero ¿quien te cuida a ti? Nos iriamos en la madrugada-dijo el castaño

-mi padrino puede cuidar de mi y esta mi papa tambien asi que estoy tranquilo al saber que es con el tio Steve-dijo el péqueño castaño

-jamás engañaría a tu padre-dijo Spencer y Peter eso ya lo sabia, terminaron de comer y regresaron a la torre, Tony no supo nada porque estaba en Industrias Stark arreglando un invento que salio mal, Peter le dijo a Spence que pasara a su cuarto en la madrugada que le iba a preparer una sorpresa, Spencer saco su revolver de la caja fuerte antes de que Tony llegara y Steve no podia estar mas contento que saber que habia aceptado trabajar con el, pidió prestado un mini avion de SHIELD y ya estaba todo listo, cenaron todos juntos, era perfecto Tony iba a llegar a tarde y a veces llegaba tan cansado que se quedaban en la sala para no despertarlo, en la madrugada se colo al cuarto del muchacho que le extendió un traje negro con una mascara

-no nececito esto, Steve no lo usa-dijo Spencer

-siempre escucho decir a mi padrino que la identidad es importante, asi que pontelo o no te dejo ir-dijo el menor, Spencer lo obedecio, el pantalon estaba algo pegado, hacia resaltar sus piernas, el traje era tipo como el de Natasha pero el de el no tenia ningun escote salvo por la espalda. 

-¿de donde lo sacaste? -pregunto Spencer

-era un disfraz para Halloween, en el armario tenia la cola y orejas de gato pero bueno, te vez bien-dijo Peter

-regresa a dormer, cuidate-beso su mejillas y sin hacer ruido salio del departamento encontrandose con Steve en el estacionamiento

 

-vaya lo estas tomando muy enserio-dijo el rubio

-un poco, cortesia de mi hijo era para Halloween-dijo el castaño y el capitan extendio su casco para la moto

-vamonos-Spencer se puso el casco no podia negar que estaba emocionado y arrancaon hacia el aeropuerto privado de SHIELD donde Coulson y Fury eran los que estaban enterados de la mision., Coulson le prometio a Spencer checar a Peter en la escuela. 

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 11

Han pasado 2 dias y Tony no sabia nada de Spencer, ni siquiera contestaba su celular, Steve tampoco estaba y algo le decia que estaban juntos porque Peter se puso nervioso cuando le pregunto, incluso esas noches ah dormido con Harry para evitarlo, mientras tanto Spencer y Steve habian llegado a un Castillo abandonado de Noruega , parecia estar desierto.

-busca el mapa yo te cubro-dijo Steve 

-si, parece que esta abandonada-dijo Spencer

-en todos estos años eh aprendido que las apariencias engañan-dijo Steve mientras se ponia en guardia y Spencer empezaba a buscar entre los libros viejos y entendia algunos titulo porque estaban en latin, estaban en algun lugar de Noruega, se escucharon disparos y Steve uso su escudo para proteger a los dos, las luces se prendieron. 

-ni tan abandonada-dijo Spencer

-continua buscando, yo me encargo-dijo Steve

-ten cuidado-dijo Spencer mientras seguia buscando el libro que venia en el archivo que vieron en el avion, eran “soldados” los que estaban atacandolos 

-¿todavia no?-pregunto Steve lanzando su escudo para nocearlos

-aun no- Spencer se fijo que el libro estaba en la parte de arriba del libro y esta muy alto, agarro las escaleras moviles que parecian que en cualquier momento se iba a caer y se apresuro un poco en subir lastimandose el cuello en el proceso, no le tomo importancia y continuo con su trabajo, Steve ya habia acabado 

-¡ten cuidado!-grito Steve y se acerco a ayudar a Spencer el cual por agarar el libro que tenia los mapas perdio el equilibrio y se solto por suerte Steve lo sujeto entre sus fuertes brazos y buscaron otra salida 

-ahora entiendo porque Tony no deja las misiones, estoy fuera de condicion-dijo Spencer

-¿tienes los mapas?-pregunt Steve

-si y el libro, no sabia si los dos son importantes-respondio el castaño, aun traia el antifaz-estaban corriendo y Spencer podia sentir que comenzaba a sudar

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Steve

-estoy bien, me voy a meter a las clases contigo y Tony ya no tengo condicion-se quejo Spencer 

-estaras bien, el jet no esta ,muy lejos-dijo Steve y salieron al bosque donde estaba el avion, lo que no sabian es que esos robots sacaron fotografias a ambos, una vez que subieron el piloto arranco, el castaño se dejo caer en el asiento mientras le extendia el libro a Steve y se quitaba el antifaz 

-muy bien, tu descansa yo vere el mapa-dijo Steve extendiendo el mapa pero su “oh oh” alerto a Spencer

-¿que pasa?-pregunto mientras se acercaba

-no entiendo este idioma-dijo Steve mirando las letras 

-permiteme-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el mapa-es latin, me tomara un par de dias a lo mucho tres desifrar este mapa-dijo el castaño, el rubio estaba sorprendido habia escogido bie aunque mas adelante iba a tener problemas con Tony. 

Antes de aterrizar Spencer le mando un mensaje a Peter avisandole que ya estaba re regreso, fue ahi donde se dio cuenta que tenia un brazo lastimado

-¿te lastimaste?-pregunto Steve

-si pero descuida debio ser en la biblioteca-dijo el castaño 

-llegando te hago un masaje-dijo Steve

-mas bien llegando tender problemas-dijo Spencer viendo que tenia mil llamadas perdidas de Tony y ninguna de su hijo 

-yo me hare cargo de Tony-dijo Steve

-gracias-ambos se sonrieron y usaron la motocicleta para regresar a la torre 

Esa noche Tony llego temprano y se encontro con su hijo seguia durmiendo en casa de Harry y suspiro, se acosto en la cama que durante esos tres dias sintio frio, pero al sospechar que se habia ido con Steve le dio cierta calma.

En la madrugaa Spencer y Steve llegaon a la torre, Spencer metio el codigo y entro a la sala por el mensaje sabia que Peter estaba en la casa de Harry y por eso no acudio a su habitacion, se dejo caer en el sillon exausto y adolorido

-ven, acuestate boca abajo, lo hize durante el ejercito-dijo Steve y Spencer confiaba en el y con una luz tenue empezaron con el masaje y Tony por el ruido se levanto, camino con pasos lentos, ¿otra van a intentar robar su tecnologia pero escucho la voz de su esposo

-¡Espera! ¡me duele-se quejo Spencer

-tranquilo oh te va a doler mas-Tony gruño bajito y tan solo pensar que su esposo lo engañaba con Steve lo ponia de mal humor y prendio las luces al 100% 

-¿que rayos estan haciendo?-pregunto Tony mirando que Spencer tenia la ropa puesta y estaban arreglando su hombre

-¡amor!-Spencer se levanto y miro sorprendido a Tony

-¡nada de amor! ¿donde estabas? ¡tenias obligaciones!-dijo Tony y Spencer lo cacheteo

-¡tu jamas piensas en eso cuando te vas, me volvere a ir con Steve todavia temenos trabajo que hacer!-dijo Spencer 

-no te dije nada porque el queria hacer este trabajo, Peter es el unico que lo sabe-dijo Steve

-creo que eso lo explica todo-dijo Tony-solamente estoy preocupado por ti amor, te fabricare un arma-dijo Tony animado

-¿y Silvester?-pregunto el castaño

-le dije que te mande a una negociacion de la cual me estoy encargando-dijo Iron man

-gracias-Spencer beso sus labios, Steve sonrio, todo estaba arreglado

-Peter no esta-dijo Tony

-lo se, paso por el despues de a escuela, vamos a dormer, estoy cansado-dijo Spencer

-si vamos a dormer, la cama se sentia fria sin ti-dijo Tony

-para que entiendas como nos sentimos tu hijo y yo cuando te vas-dijo Spencer

-compañero, en la tarde continuamos con el mapa-dijo Steve

-si capitan, dejeme descansar-se sonrieron y se metieron a la habitacion donde Tony ataco sus labios y se acostaron en la cama

-crei que iba a dormer-se quejo el genio

-eso sera despues-gruño Tony mientras le quitaba la ropa ajustada. 

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 12:

 

El dia que ambos llegaron fue Descanso, Tony se encargo de Luke ya que Spencer estuvo medio dia dormido, despues se levanto para pasar por Peter a la escuela 

-eso significa que ¿ya no vas a esconderte en mi casa?-pregunto Harry mientras caminaban hacia la salida

-parece que no-dijo Peter, habian dormido juntos pero sin tener relaciones, Harry no queria presionarlo y meter la pata y alejarlo de su lado. 

-la cama se sentira vacia-dijo Harry

-¡hey! ¿quieren ir con nosotros al cine?-pregunto Flash para el castaño aun era extraño incluir a Thompson en sus salidas pero la ventaja es que Sam ya no se mete con el 

-lo siento, paso mi mama llego de viaje hoy pasara por mi-dijo Peter

-¿vienes Osborn?-pregunto Flash

-claro-dijo Harry, cuando salieron de la escuela ya estaba el amazon de Spencer estacionado y Peter se subio

-¿como estuvo? ¿a cuantos derribaste?-pregunto Peter animado

-vamos a comer, te contare ahi-dijo el castaño y fueron a donde siempre

-¿papa se enojo?-pregunto preocupado el menor

-para nada, Steve se encargo de el, fuimos a Noruega y el traje me quedo muy bien, eres igual a Tony saben como sorprenderme-Peter sonrio ante el alago y animado continuo escuchando como le fue y lo que tenian que hacer a continuacion

-¿en que puedo ayudar?-

-yo me ocupare en las traducciones, es latin, pensare en algo, dormi toda la mañana llegamos en la madrugada-dijo Spencer y continuaron platicando

-hay una audicion para una obra de teatro, no se si me tocara con Harry-dijo Peter algo sonrojado sentia que con el puede hablar de todo y con Tony reservarse algunas cosas como su relacion con Harry, Spencer veia muy bien esta relacion, Oscorp es una empresa lider mundial al igual que Indusrias Stark, un dia en el futuro se funcionarian cuando sus hijos se casen. Despues de comer regresaron a casa, empezaron a trabajar en el studio, Peter estaba con ellos hacienda su tarea y asi Spencer no lo descuidaba. 

Pararon porque Steve tuvo que ir a SHIELD para empezar a entrenar a unos reclutas nuevos y Tony los llevo a la sala de entrenamiento que estaba en el sotano

-no voy a corer-se quejo el castaño

-nunca dije que fueras a corer te mostrare mi ultimo invento me mantuve ocupado mientras ninguno de los dos estaba-dijo Tony y Peter solo sonrio nervioso

-estira tu brazo derecho-Spencer obedecio mientras Tony lo ajustaba

-¿es parte de tu armadura?-pregunto Peter

-no, lo hize especial para ti, tendras que aprender a manejarlo, nececitas un arma-dijo Tony

-tengo mi revolver-dijo Spencer algo inseguro por usarlo

-esos sujetos son peligrosos y no los detendras con un revolver por muy buena que sea tu punteria-explico Tony y Peter hizo anotaciones mentales, la practica duro 2 horas, empezaba como muñequera, apretaba un boton y aparecia como una extencion de su brazo con rayos laser 

-lo haces ver facil-dijo Peter

-años de practica-dijo Tony y aprovecho la posicion para besar a Spencer y abrazarlo por la espalda

-si empiezan me voy-ambos no lo escucharon y continuaron besandose -¡voy a estar en mi cuarto!-se quejo y salio del cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras Tony lo arrastro directamente hacia un pequeño sofa Spencer iba a safarse la muñequera pero Tony no lo dejo

-dejatelo puesto-dijo Tony y Spencer se sonrojo bloqueo la Puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera, Steve regreso en la tarde/ noche y continuaron con el trabajo

Mientras tanto

-al parecer el capitan America cambio de compeñeros-dijo Zola mirando las fotografias que los androides obtuvieron del Castillo en Noruega pero Spencer tenia antifas, todavia no pudieron averiguar su identiad pero lo iban a hacer. 

-a simple vista se ve que no tiene super poderes pero por algo lo escogio el capitan podria ser el sujeto de experimentacion-dijo otro de sus ecuases

-vamos a mantenerlos vigilados-se escucho la risa malvada de ambos en el laboratorio.

Continuara…


	15. Extra: solos (lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas solos, su hijo está de vacaciones con su madrina y que pueden hacer? Disfrutar de la vida. One shot puro lemon

Eran vacaciones de verano y Peter con Harry junto a Will, JJ y Henry fueron de vacaciones a Hawaii en 1era clase no mientras Spencer y Tony planeaban cómo disfrutar sus semanas libres sin niños sabían que estarían bien, Harry acepto irse con Peter porque se quedaría solo en Nueva York 

-no coman delante de los que tienen hambre-dijo Clint viendo a Spencer y Tony besarse sin contenerse 

-cállate Clint que Estes solo no es mi problema-dijo Anthony 

-no seas cruel, me voy a quemar- Spencer continuo preparando el desayuno todos se levantaron y se sentaron a desayunar 

-pan casero? Te esmeraste esta vez-dijo Steve tomando un bolillo 

-Como Pet no está tenemos tiempo libre-bromeó el castaño y Tony mordió su cuello y los demás rodaron sus ojos se contenían por Peter pero no esta. 

Después de desayunar se quedaron solos en el pent house 

-que quieres hacer?-pregunto Tony 

-encontré una receta para hacer pastel pediré los ingredientes-dijo el castaño leyendo el iPad 

 

-jaja no me refiero a que que quites que hagamos juntos?-pregunto Tony alzando la barbilla de su esposo 

-ah no se, parece que estaremos solos todo el día pero realmente quiero hacer este pastel, le gustará a Steve-dijo el castaño 

-estoy celoso-se quejo Tony mientras mordía el cuello del castaño haciéndolo gemir bajito 

-no irás a la oficina?-pregunto Spencer 

-me tomare el día de hoy cuando hemos estado así? Se lo agradeceré a mi cuñada eternamente-dijo Tony 

-tu les diste la idea?-pregunto Spencer 

-no solo les ayude con los boletos para que se fueran en 1era clase Peter se veía feliz-dijo Tony 

-es verdad casi no salimos por el trabajo-Spencer gimió y terminaron en el sillón con la ropa esparcida por la habitación Tony con su corbata amarró ligeramente sus manos al sofá y empezó acariciar su cuerpo mientras el menor estaba quieto disfrutando. Con Péter en casa no podían hacerlo se podría asustar y debían aprovechar. 

-uh, estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte-pregunto Tony 

-estoy seguro- dijo el castaño mientras estaba en rodillas y manos en el sillón, pobre sillón y su esposo lo penetraba por detrás con suavidad, mientras gemían sin contenerse, sonó el teléfono ninguno contestó, era de la oficina y dejarían que las resolvieran solos, Tony se vino en su interior con un fuerte gemido y Spencer en su mano mientras respiraba fuerte para no desmayarse

-estás bien?-pregunto Tony 

-si estoy bien, más que bien- Spencer jadeo mientras se quedaban acostados en el sillón sin cubrirse 

-quieres otra ronda?-pregunto Tony 

-quiero bañarme primero- dijo Spencer mientras se levantaba un poco adolorido y Tony aprovecho para cargarlo y llevarlo al baño, se recordaría de cambiar el sillón antes donde tuvieron otra sesión en el baño mientras se decían lo mucho que se amaban 

Mientras tanto 

-espera, pueden vernos- dijo Peter 

-una lástima que tu primo se quedó con nosotros en el cuarto -se quejó el millonario mientras besaba los labios de Peter estaban atrás de una palmera 

-Harry- Peter gimió mientras las manos del pelirrojo apretaban su pequeño trasero 

-hey primo! mama side que es hora de comer-grito Henry y Peter empujó a Harry 

-me lleva la...- murmuró Harry 

-ya vamos- Peter se vistió y sonrojado salió corriendo dejando a Harry con las hormonas alborotadas fue detrás de él, le prometió a Spencer que lo cuidaría. 

En Nueva York 

-deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-dijo Tony mientras Spencer se sostenía del muro del baño 

-ah, te lo dije- el castaño se sentía bien no era lo mismo las caricias en las noches que encender la chispa de su matrimonio se amaban. Cuando Tony Se vino en si interior no escucho algún ruido proveniente de su esposo se había desmayado y con poquita sangre en sus piernas, sostuvo su cuerpo para secarlo y acomodarlo en la cama 

-hey Spence-dijo Tony mientras cacheteaba ligeramente su mejilla 

-uh Tony?-pregunto Spencer con su voz débil 

-te lastime?-pregunto Tony 

-un poco pero déjame descansar-pidió el castaño pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Tony termino de bañarse y pidió comida mientras Spencer descansaba y arreglaba el sillón, si los demás se enteraban jamás se iban a volver a sentar ahí. Cuando llego la comida Tony despertó a Spencer el cual se puso una bata y salió a la sala Steve había avisado que llegaría tarde igual que los demás, Tony sirvió un poco de vino y se sentaron a cenar. 

-estará bien Pet?-pregunto Tony 

-si en alguien confio es en mi hermana- dijo Spencer sonriendo 

-no confió en Harry-dijo Tony 

-no empecemos es su mejor amigo-dijo Spencer y Tony rodo los ojos y continuaron comiendo la pasta que encargaron, terminaron de comer y de quitar las cosas de la mesa Tony volvió a besarlo.

-tienes ganas-dijo Spencer

-estoy con mi esposo y solos - Tony se relamió y continuó besándolo mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba en la mesa, Spencer se sujeto de sus hombros y el mayor separó sus piernas y empezó masturbando su miembro para hacerlo germir Spencer hizo su cabeza para atrás y disfrutó del momento mientras su esposo le daba un excelente oral y se apoyaba en sus hombros mientras respiraba 

-Uff Tony-gimió Spencer en un momento Tony Se detuvo y usó sus manos para continuar masturbandolo y llegar al climax jadeando.

-eres genial, te amo-dijo Tony 

-tambien te amo- volvieron a besarse y la voz de Jarvis los hizo sobresaltar 

-el capitán Rogers está llegando- dijo Jarvis

-maldicion mi pastel- dijo Spencer cubriéndose y arreglaron el comedor. Steve subió por el elevador 

-pense que llegarías más tarde-dijo Anthony 

-acabamos antes qué hay de comer?-pregunto el rubio 

-pediremos- Tony tomo el teléfono y pidió de comer, Steve noto la apariencia de sus amigos no era un tonto. 

-todo bien?-pregunto Steve

-de maravilla- respondió el genio sonriendo mientras caminaba para cambiarse y el capitán soltó una risita al ver que le costaba caminar, Tony salió con su bata. 

-interrumpí algo?-pregunto Steve viendo a Tony feliz 

-ni lo digas- 

Tres semanas después 

Las vacaciones se extendieron un poco por unas festividades en Hawai, Harry y Peter se fueron solos en el avión de regreso a Nueva York mientras que JJ y su familia se fueron a Virgina, Tony y Spencer fueron a recibirlos. Peter abrazo a sus padres. 

-los extrañe-dijo Peter

-y nosotros a ti- Spencer beso sus mejillas y Peter noto en los ojos de ambos un extraño brillo que no tenían antes y no quiso preguntar , en el pent house pasarían por Harry y tener un momento de familiar 

-Las siguientes nos iremos juntos-dijo Tony revolviendo los cabellos de Peter

-tienes toda la razón- Peter estaba feliz de regresar con su familia.

Fin


End file.
